


Unrequited Love

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: High School AUs [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Mickey Milkovich, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Bullying, Cheating, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Popular Mickey Milkovich, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian Gallagher is quiet, smart and nerdy and has always kept himself under the raider.Ian loves Mickey Milkovich. The popular bad boy he's had his eyes on for years.Ian would give anything to switch places with Mickey's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdt1234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdt1234/gifts), [SUZYQ717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUZYQ717/gifts), [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts), [Eyesthatseenothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatseenothing/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Fuckinggallavich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckinggallavich/gifts), [kerrbear1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrbear1980/gifts), [Steph42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph42/gifts), [Katiep15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiep15/gifts).



> i asked a few people to choose btwn this fic and another angsty one i have in store. people chose this one.  
> Buuuuuut i've decided to do both. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

 Ian is smart. So obviously you would expect him to be sitting in the front row with the rest of the nerds. Well, that’s not the case. Ian sits on the second last row on the fourth column. His choice of preference is based on one person; Mickey Milkovich.

Oh Mickey. The most handsome, most beautiful, most charismatic, most talented, most amazing boy Ian has ever laid his eyes on. He may have ran out of adjectives there to describe the other boy because to Ian he is perfect.

The redhead is always subtly watching Mickey from afar, never taking his eyes off him regardless of whether or not his boyfriend is by his side. Ian doesn’t give Mickey's boyfriend much thought really.

He settles in his desk and waits. Waits for the other boy who's always purposely late to arrive. He crosses his arms and fists his palms, watching the door. Ian is always admiring Mickey. Wanting Mickey. He is in love, _has been_ in love and everything Mickey does Ian finds endearing. From Mickey getting the highest math grade in class, to Mickey shoving some kid in his locker. Ian loves it. All of it. Even when doing the most mundane of activities to Ian Mickey is perfection and the boy can do no wrong.

Ian has been watching Mickey for years. This is the 3rd year he's been bottling up his feelings for the other boy. Since junior high he's had these feelings. For so long he's had these feelings and he can't hold them in anymore.

Mickey and Miles –his boyfriend (ugh)- walk in right after their teacher. No surprise there. Just seeing him makes Ian's stomach hurt. He finds himself unconsciously rubbing it. Miles takes his seat on the second row while Mickey takes his chair right in front of Ian. The bad boy doesn’t even spare Ian a glance as he drops his bag on the floor, pops his gum and slides into his chair. Ian can feel himself getting hard from that act alone.

God, this cannot be healthy.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Okay so Ian is in his second year of high school while Mickey is a senior. If Ian doesn’t do something about his love for Mickey now, he never will. The year may have just began but soon Ian will be left in school while his love goes off to college and they might never meet again. So he needs to do this now.

He contemplates his first move as he eats lunch alone under the bleachers. No, Ian is not a loner, he's got fellow nerdy friends he just needs to think. What do you give a boy who has everything? How do you grab the attention of a guy who has everything?

Nobody asks where the Milkoviches get their wealth from, but they are one of the richest families in town. Their father who Ian heard had been the king of homophobes died a couple of years ago and the family has highly prospered ever since. This is due to Mickey’s older brothers and the criminal activities no one talks about.

Anyway, Mickey has money and can therefore get whatever he wants. He's on the football team and thus one of the most popular boys in school. Add a just as hot boyfriend who's also a jock and the guy has everything. So what the hell does Ian need to do to impress him?

He ends up not finishing his lunch from all the overthinking.

Ian doesn’t know how, doesn’t know when, but one thing’s for sure. He is going to steal Mickey from Miles. This is the only thing he knew for sure before he went for lunch. Now he's even more convinced that that’s what he's going to do.

Step one: approach Mickey.

Now if only he had the guts. And if only he knew how.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

The bell just rang and the hallway is a busy mess as people switch from one class to another. Lockers are shutting and opening loudly, people are walking past Ian, some accidentally pushing him on their way. Ian just fixes his glasses and doesn’t take his eyes of where he's looking.

Mickey is talking to some of his fellow jocks. He's surrounded by four of them and they’re laughing at something he's saying, none of them in any hurry to rush to their respective classes.

Ian continues to hold his books tightly to his chest as the commotion around him continues, not caring one bit that he might be late for his next class. Not when Mickey's laughing at something and the dimples that rarely make an appearance are forming on his face.

Does this boy even know how handsome he is?

Ian decides he's seen enough or else he’ll get made. So he pushes off his locker and heads towards physics, happy that he’ll pass past Mickey and get to hear that gruff, sexy voice. He's almost there when Mickey suddenly looks his way and right at him.

A shocked Ian gasps and stops in his tracks, his heart palpitating out of his chest. Mickey is looking right at _him_. Smiling at him and waving. Is this the day? Is this the day Mickey finally knows who he is? Finally notices Ian?

Ian swallows and with his heart still flattering, he fixes his glasses then timidly waves back with his own shy smile. Then suddenly someone is walking past him roughly, pushing Ian out of the way. Ian fixes his glasses that almost fell out of his face as he turns to see who pushed him.

Of course. Of course it’s fucking Miles as he rushes towards Mickey laughing. Because _he_ was the one being waved at. Why would Mickey even wave or smile at Ian, leave alone look at him?

“Mickey!”

“Hey.” The brunet replies just as Miles pecks him on the lips right before the boyfriends hug tightly.

Ian swallows again, but the lump in his throat stays. He has never felt so fucking stupid and embarrassed in all his 16 years. He can feel his eyes watering so he quickly fixes his glasses and practically runs into the boys’ bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we feeling this?


	2. Chapter 2

Its not always the best experience sharing a class with seniors, but according to his teachers Ian is too smart and now he has to take advanced English and math. Which is how he ended up sharing two classes with Mickey. That’s the only good thing about sharing classes with seniors. Getting to see Mickey so up close. Getting to sit behind the gorgeous senior and stare at him all he wants, it doesn’t get better than that!

Right now they’re in English and though a different column, Ian still sits directly behind Mickey. Right now the guy is texting fervently. The teacher is running late so the class hasn’t settled yet. Suddenly Mickey is making a call and whisper shouting into his phone.

“I swear to God Iggy, when I get home I better find my snickers bars, my sweets and my fucking jello.” He threatens. “That or you better run, bitch!” then he hangs up.

Ian doesn’t know who Iggy is, all he knows is that he just learnt something new about Mickey. The boy has a sweet tooth.

Now Ian knows how he's going to talk to Mickey. He will woo him and he will start by buying him something sweet and sugary. Just the way Mickey likes it.

.

The following day before school, Ian stops by the grocery store and buys two bars of chocolate. One vanilla, one chocolate. He's already so nervous and he hasn’t even approached Mickey yet. He's noticed that Mickey has been limping the last couple of days, and he thinks it has something to do with football. It’s not obvious and you wouldn’t know unless you were looking for it. Or unless you're Ian who's made it his mission to study the other boy. Either way, the bad boy hasn’t been playing for the last few days either. He just sits by the bleachers like their fellow school mate spectators and watches his team practice.

Ian is always among the students watching because of course he is.

With sweaty hands and a heart beating too fast, Ian walks towards the bleachers where Mickey is seated, texting. He goes up one by one until he reaches Mickey. He drops next to him but ensures to keep a subtle distance. Ian is still nervous as all fuck. Anything could go wrong. Mickey could reject him like rotten potatoes or he could decide to punch Ian for having the guts to even talk to him. He could react in any number of ways that would leave Ian hurt whether physically or emotionally.

But nothing can deter a determined Ian.

The redhead wipes his sweaty hands off his thighs and clears his throat. That grabs Mickey's attention and the boy glances at him then he's looking back at the field where the team is doing laps.

Ian clears his throat again. “Umm, hi.”

Mickey does a double take then looks at Ian with a frown. “You talking to me?”

“No.” Ian replies quickly and scoots a little bit further away from Mickey.

The brunet looks at Ian one more time then focuses back on the field.

“Do you like chocolate?” Ian blurts out.

“What?” Mickey narrows his eyes at Ian.

Ian looks away. “Nothing.”

Mickey shakes his head then looks away again. “I'm Ian.”

This time Mickey turns his head slowly and Ian gets the urge to bolt. So he digs his nails into his palms and wills his legs not to move. “Okay red. Either you’re talking to me, or you're not. Which is it? ‘Cause I'm trying to watch my team over here.”

“Yeah. Umm…sorry.” Ian apologizes and fixes his glasses. Mickey just raises an eyebrow that Ian reads to mean; _so?_ “Uhh, yeah I'm… I'm talking to you.” The bad boy makes an impatient gesture with his hands telling Ian to continue. “I umm, was wondering if you like chocolate?”

“Why?”

Ian digs into his pockets and pulls out the two bars. He hands them to Mickey who makes no move to take them but instead just looks at Ian like he's an alien. The latter pushes up his glasses. “I didn’t know what you like so I got you both kind. Brown and white.”

Mickey chuckles and thumbs his bottom lip. He then glances back at the field before turning back to look at Ian. “You serious?”

Ian is feeling bolder now that Mickey's talking to him and hasn’t punched him yet. “Yeah.” He replies, sure.

Mickey looks at the candy then takes the brown one. Ian's heart almost jumps out of his chest with happiness. He watches as the other boy unwraps it and takes a bite. He chews, swallows, makes a pleased sound then looks at Ian again. “Why’d you buy me chocolate...”

“Ian.” Ian offers his name for the second time.

“Why’d you buy me chocolate Ian?”

“I heard you on the phone yesterday shouting at someone who had taken all your candy and I…” Ian sniffs and pushes up his glasses. “prefer when you're not upset.” he replies avoiding Mickey's eyes and playing with his fingers.

Mickey takes another bite and shakes his head muttering to himself; fucking unbelievable. “You got some guts hitting on me Ian. You know who I am, right?” Ian can see that Mickey really can't believe Ian came up to him and started conversing with him.

Ian finally looks up and swallows when he finds blue eyes looking back at him. He clears his throat. “Kind of the point.”

Mickey laughs. “Alright, fuck it. Give it.” He gestures at the other bar and Ian hands it over eagerly.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

For the rest of the day Ian feels like he's floating. By the time evening comes he's practically skipping home.

Talk to Mickey; check  
Buy him something sweet; check

He can't believe Mickey took his chocolate. He really couldn’t pass up something sweet. Well, at least now Ian knows he’ll never go wrong with candy.

.

The following day is on a Saturday. Ian doesn’t know Mickey's plans but he buys a bouquet of flowers anyway and heads to the Milkovich home. His steps slow down the closer he gets. He can't help but feel nervous even though yesterday Mickey took his offering and wasn’t rude like Ian expected.

Ian walks up the steps and knocks on the door. There's a lot of commotion going on inside so Ian knocks again, louder this time. The door pulls open and there Mickey is in all his sleeveless glory. His arms are on display and Ian temporarily forgets why he's here.

“Ian?” Mickey frowns down at him.

Ian snaps out of it long enough to realize that Mickey just remembered his name. He fixes his glasses and looks up at the other boy. “Hi Mick.”

“It’s Mickey. The fuck are you doing here?” Ian swallows, his words disappearing at the sharp tone Mickey just used. “You here to bring more fucking chocolate?” the brunet continues.

Ian pushes up his glasses and removes the hand with flowers from behind his back. “Flowers, actually.”

Mickey freezes, blinking down at Ian and the redhead is momentarily worried about the brunet’s oxygen intake. Mickey however doesn’t make a move to take the gift and Ian is a second away from running all the way back to his house in order to hide from humiliation. Luckily for him, his crush finally moves his hand and reaches out to take the offered bouquet.

Mickey scoffs in disbelief. Like he still can't believe Ian's guts or the flowers he's holding. “Fucking roses?”

Ian nods and wipes sweaty palms off his jeans. “Beautiful flowers for a beautiful… for a beautiful boy.” He replies, gaining confidence when Mickey blushes.

Mickey's lips turn up for like a second but he schools his expression into a scowl. “They're made out of fucking plastic.”

“Yeah umm,” Ian clears his throat and pushes up his glasses. “figured they’d last longer.”

Mickey scoffs one more time then steps back and shuts the door on Ian's face. But the redhead is not bothered. Matter of fact he's ecstatic because he definitely saw that smirk and holy shit, Mickey actually took his fucking flowers!

 

He takes a shaky breath, relaxes, then walks down the steps and heads back home with a huge smile that will take a while to dissipate. He thinks this might just be his happiest day yet.

Buy Mickey flowers; check  
Make Mickey smile; check  
Make Mickey blush; check


	3. Chapter 3

It's on a cold Monday and Ian is walking to school. He blows into his fingerless gloves just to get some warmth in there. He is looking forward to seeing his love today. Wants to see how Mickey will react after Ian gave him those flowers over the weekend. Wants to know if there's hope.

 

He smiles, at the memory of the brunet blushing at the act. He was so adorable Ian would have paid to kiss him in that moment. 

 

God, Mickey Milkovich will be the death of him. 

 

Ian curses when the first thing he sees is Mickey, his boyfriend Miles and their friends near the school entrance. They're all smoking which in not an unusual sight with students in such weather. Ducking his head, Ian tries to breeze past them unseen. 

 

Of course he has no such luck. 

 

"Hey you, stop." Ian's stomach and heart switch places while he obeys the order. "C'mere." He slowly walks towards Miles, trying his best to avoid looking at Mickey whose standing right beside the guy. Miles steps closer to Ian and pushes his cigarette towards the redhead's mouth. "You smoke, nerd?" 

 

Ian shakes his head, fixes his glasses and mumbles a quiet; "No." 

 

"Well today's your lucky day." he pushes the stick closer to Ian's lips. the redhead finally looks at the guy. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You slow? I said smoke up." 

 

Ian swallows nervously. It's taking everything he has not to even glance at Mickey who's watching the proceedings with a cigarette of  his own. "No thanks." He let's out. 

 

Suddenly Miles is grabbing him by his shirt. "That wasn't a fucking request." He whispers dangerously. 

 

Ian's brother Lip and his sister Fiona are practically addicted and his dad smokes too so it's not like he hasn't been around nicotine before. But its just not his thing. Except here he is, being forced to smoke by a guy who's morning was so boring he decided to bully Ian. And the redhead doesn't want his ass kicked this early and in this cold so he takes a drag. 

 

He ends up coughing when it goes sharply down his throat and God it  _burns_. It fucking burns and Ian fucking hates it! The guys (and girl -where did she come from?) laugh at Ian's expense while he continues to cough, his eyes watering and his chest feeling like it's on fire. 

 

Then fucking Miles is pushing the cigarette towards Ian again. Ian is about to take his chances on that beat down when Mickey let's out and exhausted sigh. 

 

"Let him go Miles." 

 

"Fuck that, I'm doing him a favor." Then the cigarette is being extended to Ian some more.

 

Tattooed hands -God, Ian loves those hands- grab the cigarette from Miles roughly before throwing the stick away. 

 

"What the fuck Mickey?" 

 

"I said let him go." 

 

Miles crosses his arms and looks at Mickey. "Since when do you care who i pick on?" 

 

Mickey scoffs. "Like fuck I care about some stupid nerd." Ian sees Miles smile, pleased. "I'm just not in the fucking mood, a'ight?" 

 

Miles goes behind Mickey and wraps his hands around the shorter man before giving him a soft peck on the cheek. He then glares at Ian. "You heard my boyfriend, screw off." 

 

Ian chances a glance at his savior (shit, is it possible to fall even deeper?) then nods once, fixes his glasses and runs towards the school gate. He ignores the laughter he leaves in his wake.

 

Luckily for him he has some left over gum. He pops a peace into his mouth. He can't get rid of that horrible taste fast enough.

 

Fucking prick. 

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

This morning's incident doesn't stop Ian from heading to the bleachers to watch the jocks practice. It's something he always looks forward to and fucking Miles is not about to change that. 

 

It appears Mickey's all better because he's playing today. The redhead smiles as he admires the brunet run across the field with the ball held tightly. He sighs forlornly. Everything is all going well, until one of the guys trips Miles accidentally and the guy goes off. Suddenly he's pushing his teammate's chest and it seems like he wants to fight the guy. A few members of the team have to come between them, including Mickey. 

 

"High tempered prick." Ian matters to himself. 

 

Then something Ian wishes he wasn't witnessing takes place. Mickey grabs the back of Miles' head and touches their foreheads together. He's saying something that Ian of course can't hear from his place by the bleachers but it seems to calm Miles immediately. He nods to what Mickey's saying then they're hugging. 

 

Ian swallows, not the least bit surprised by the bitterness and jealousy making his chest constrict painfully. 

 

Ian wants Mickey to want him.  He wants Mickey to lust after him and obsess over him like he obsesses over  _him_. More than all of that though, he wants what Mickey and Miles have going to end. 

 

Ian swallows the lump in his throat, stops looking at the coupley display and walks away.

 

He'll be the one in Mickey's arms soon enough. 

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

The bell signalling the end of classes goes off and students rush out of class, leaving their teacher talking to himself. Ian has been pressed since lunch, so he immediately hits the boys bathroom. 

 

He's by the sink washing his hands when the door shuts loudly. Goosebumps form in his everywhere and he immediately knows who just walked in. The flatters in his stomach start up and he splashes water on his face. 

 

"What is this?" Mickey leans on the wall casually behind Ian and inquires in his gruff, sexy voice. 

 

"Wha...what do you mean?" 

 

Mickey chuckles and thumbs his nose. "Don' play dumb with me Gallagher. That's your last name, right?" Ian nods. "Not gonna lie, I've never seen you before but now that you suddenly have the balls to flirt with me I've been paying attention." Ian wipes his hands, fixes his glasses and turns around to look at his love. Mickey continues. "I noticed you sit behind me in both english  _and_  math." Ian doesn't say anything because that wasn't a question. Suddenly Mickey is much closer than he was and Ian looks away. "Aren't you a sophomore?" 

 

"I am." 

 

"Mmmm." Mickey hums. "Why the sudden interest? Huh?" He asks. "Why you buying me chocolate, and fucking flowers and don't think I don' know the snickers bars I found in my locker this morning were from you." Ian's blush pretty much confirms that. "What is it you want, huh?" 

 

"Nothing."

 

"Bullshit!" Ian fidgets. "You think I don' see how you look at me? How you're always  _looking_  at me?" Ian swallows. "You stupid Gallagher? 'Cause I don' think you are." 

 

Ian frowns, offended. He takes a step back and fixes his glasses, feeling the need to defend himself. "I'm not some silly kid with a desperate crush burning for just the slightest bit of your attention!" He yells. 

 

Mickey follows him so Ian is pinned against the sink. "Isn't that what you are though? Huh?" He licks his lips and the redhead follows the action. The brunet holds Ian's chin so they're looking into each other's eyes. "Burning for just the slightest bit of  _my_  attention?" 

 

Ian remains quiet, doesn't reply. 

 

Mickey is so close now they're chest to chest. "Deny it. Come on. Go ahead. Deny it." 

 

Ian swallows, tries to look away but Mickey tightens the hold on his chin. The shorter boy's breath fanning his face makes Ian shiver. 

 

"Deny it." Mickey repeats. 

 

"I can't." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey POV anyone?

 

Miles pulls out with a loud groan and Mickey gets comfortable, feeling exhausted enough to already pass out. Miles had come over to the Milkovich mansion so they could do homework but they ended up not accomplishing that goal. 

He has just closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, when he feels Miles breathing down his neck.

"What?" Mickey mumbles.

"You're sleeping? Just like that?" His boyfriend inquires and Mickey can already guess where this is going. 

"Yeah Miles, I'm fucking beat." 

Miles sniffs. "What, suddenly you don' wanna hold me?" 

He  _always_  does this. Miles always fucking does this. He knows very well that Mickey is not a cuddler. Several times the brunet has expressed his dislike for the act. But does his boyfriend listen? 

"Mickey." Miles continues. 

Mickey turns around, trying very hard to hold in his frustrated sigh, before throwing an arm across Miles waist. The latter wraps his arms around Mickey then kisses his forehead.

Mickey waits till Miles is asleep to get out of that hold. He can't sleep otherwise and doesn't get why they have to hold each other while sleeping. Jesus. 

Mickey thinks that's the only thing he would change about his boyfriend; the clinginess. 

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

The next day Mickey opens his locker it's with a smile, wondering what he's getting today. Ever since the sophomore discovered Mickey's sweet tooth he's been sneaking all types of candy into his locker. At first Mickey didn't know what to make of it. But at some point between being annoyed by the boy's advances, he had started looking forward to the gifts, wondering what surprise awaits him next. 

He knows he shouldn't be encouraging Ian's behavior seeing as he's dating Miles, and yet here he is chuckling at today's gift. It's two packets of biscuits, those that usually have cream in the middle. Mickey loves them, especially the chocolate kind. He instantly takes a bite, schooling his features when he notices he's still smiling.

He's never been courted before. It's....interesting. 

"Hey Mickey." The brunet startles when Miles leans against his locker. He swallows a piece of dry biscuit and it painfully scratches down his throat. 

"Miles!"

Miles smirks. "Yes me." Mickey clears his throat, needing a drink desperately. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. What's going on?" Mickey shuts his locker and leads the way to biology. 

"Party at Elliot's tonight. It's gon' be lit!" 

Mickey just wants to go binge watch Prison Break with Iggy as planned tonight. They party every weekend and he wants to take a break on this one. 

"Not feeling it." He replies. 

Miles steps infront of him. "Why?" He asks looking like Mickey isn't making sense. 

"I'm just not feeling it. Alright?" 

Miles looks very offended right now. "You're just gonna make me go by myself!" 

Mickey can't help but roll his eyes. "Yes Miles, you don't need me there to have fun." Then he bypasses his boyfriend and gets in class. 

 

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Mickey glances at the geek lunch table and sees Ian Gallagher adjust his glasses the way he always does before taking a bite of his lunch. Honestly Mickey has no idea what to make of the other boy. He has never heard of a nerd coming onto a jock and trying to woo them knowing very well they have a boyfriend. Ian either really wants him or it was a dare. Because something like that would require some pretty big balls. 

Mickey sees Ian laugh at something one of his friends says. He looks so good Mickey finds himself momentarily wondering if Ian does have pretty big balls but immediately pulls his mind from that direction. His boyfriend is after all sited next to him with a possesive arm on his shoulder. Miles purses his lips and Mickey rolls his eyes before pecking him. 

He then goes right back to watching Ian. The boy just fascinates Mickey for some reason. What exactly is his endgame here? Last time he admitted to wanting Mickey's attention but then what? He already has his attention, now the bad boy wants to see what the redhead does with it. 

The other boy must sense Mickey's eyes on him because their eyes meet. The soft smile he gives the brunet has Mickey looking away. 

 

Bad, fucking, idea. 

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Miles is in another fucking fight. Again. Sometimes Mickey isn't in the mood to get his high tempered boyfriend out of those situations. And damn him because now Mickey's going to be among the first people to arrive in math class, for once. No, that can't happen. He's about to make a U-turn when he hears something. 

"Gallagher, I'm pretty sure those are mine." Someone is saying.

"No they're not. Give them back!" 

"Or else what? We're seniors, you're a sophomore. You really think you can take us?" 

"Please." Ian's voice is pleading, desperate.

Mickey finds himself pushing the door open and walking in. It's just two guys and Ian in the class. The redhead is trying to reach for something and when Mickey checks the guy's hand he sees Ian's glasses. 

"You'll break them, give them back!" Ian yells. 

"Oh! You mean like this?" While a panicked Ian watches, the guy goes to purposely drop the glasses and Mickey clears his throat. 

"Sup Milkovich." Both guys chorus.

Mickey walks towards them and holds his palm out. The guy looks at Mickey confused so the brunette snaps his fingers impatiently. Still nothing.

"Don't make me ask for those glasses one more time." 

The guy immediately hands them over. He then glances at his friend and they run out of the class. Mickey walks towards Ian who's watching the whole thing with his eyes wide. He takes one of Ian's wrists, (he wouldn't be a good bottom if he didn't notice the long fingers) straightens out said fingers, then places the glasses in Ian's palm.

"You should be more careful." He says. 

"Tha....thanks." Ian stammers out with a smile that starts out shy, but then he's beaming like Mickey just handed him the sun.  

Mickey turns to walk out of the class. 

"Where are you going?" Ian calls out. 

Mickey turns to see he has his glasses back on again. "I gotta keep my perfect record for arriving after the teacher." 

Ian laughs, loud and free before fixing his glasses. Mickey wont admit much else but he'll admit the redhead is kind of adorable. "Of course." 

As he leaves, the bad boy thinks about it. He likes that Ian's interested in him. But if he's being honest, he's not sure they can be anything. The redhead though sweet and adorable he may be, looks like he would be just as clingy as Miles. 

 

Mickey's not down for that. 

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

"I swear to God Mick. Switch that off or I'll throw you out the window." Iggy threatens.

They're watching season 2 of prison break in Iggy's bedroom and Mickey's phone wont stop chiming. All messages from Miles. 

**Party's hot**

**Come.**

**Please.**

**I miss you.**

Mickey hasn't replied to any of them. He knows whether he does or doesn't the messages will keep coming as long as he's not at that party. 

**Fine. Don't spend time with your boyfriend. I'm clearly not your priority.**  

A few seconds later;

**Do you even love me?**

Mickey doesn't even shower. He just threatens his brother into not watching another episode without him then heads to the party.

He sends;  **On my way.** And gets like 50 heart emojis

 


	5. Chapter 5

As always Ian gets to school early so he can slide in Mickey’s candy for the day without getting caught. He does it with a pleased grin every day, because Mickey has been eating all his gifs, or has at least been receiving them. Ian doesn’t really know what to make of that though. Why is Mickey encouraging his flirting? Why is Mickey accepting his presents? Ian even saw him smile once from where he was hiding waiting to see Mickey’s reaction after opening his locker and finding Ian's treat. He had genuinely smiled that dimpled smiled Ian is absolutely crazy about. So even though Ian doesn’t know anything yet, what he knows for sure is that Mickey likes that he leaves candy in his locker.

“What are you doing?” Ian startles hard enough to drop his books.

“Dammit Oscar! What the hell?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Oscar –one of Ian's friends- asks, gesturing at Mickey's locker. “Are you looking to get yourself killed?”

Ian finally exhales, catching his breath. He picks up his books and turns to his friend. “Mickey is not as bad as you think.”

“Is that so?” Oscar replies sarcastically.

“Yeah. He's a nice guy.” Oscar grabs his wrist. “Where are you taking me?”

Oscar doesn’t reply but instead leads him down the hallway and back out the school entrance. Ian is surprised to see so many students chilling around the compound. What catches his attention though, and what he's sure Oscar wants him to see, is Mickey and his gang.

Miles throws a bag to Mickey who catches it before throwing it to another of his friends. The group laughs when the owner of the bag jumps trying to reach for it as it’s thrown over his head to another person. Ian has a flashback of Mickey saving his glasses when some other bullies were doing the same to him. Now he's the one doing it.

Ian watches as Mickey dangles the bag in his hand, smirking at the owner –who's also one of Ian's friends. Then the brunet goes ahead and throws it as far away as he can. Ian’s face contorts in pain, hurting for his friend as he watches Garvin run after his bag.

“Yeah, I see it now.” Oscar starts beside him. “He is _such_ a nice guy.”

Ian swallows and chews the inside of his cheek. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Mickey and his friends do this sort of thing before. But this time it affects him and for the first time he finds himself wishing Mickey wasn’t a bully.

Miles fist bumps the guy next to him as they all keep laughing. It’s at that moment Mickey locks eyes with Ian. His smile dies on his lips and he straightens up. Ian doesn’t know if it’s the expression on his face but Mickey at least has the audacity to look guilty.

“C’mon. Let’s go to class.” Oscar grabs him by his elbow. “Mickey's looking at us and you don’ wanna be next.”

Ian walks backwards for a few seconds, him and Mickey still staring at each other, but he then turns around and lets Oscar guide him towards their next class.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Mickey corners Ian in the bathroom for the second time. How he even finds out when Ian is there is a mystery. This time there are other occupants and Mickey waits for them to leave before he approaches Ian who's by the sink. The redhead wipes off his hands then goes to walk out but Mickey blocks his path.

“What? Not gonna talk to me?” Mickey asks and Ian looks at him in surprise.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

Ian tries to walks around him but the shorter boy stops him by grabbing both his arms. Ian sighs giving up, then fixes his glasses before leaning on the counter. “What?” Mickey is clearly used to Ian fawning over him and Ian trying to get away from him must not be sitting right with the bad boy. “What?” Ian inquires again, not as nervous as he usually is, but his body is definitely acknowledging just how close he and Mickey are right now. He swallows.

“You got some’n to say just say it.” Mickey commands.

Ian shifts his gaze. “I think you should stop bullying other students.”

Mickey places both hands on the counter, on each side of Ian. He tilts his head left and right, his eyes narrowed. It’s a little intimidating. “You telling me what to do?”

Ian swallows, louder this time before fixing his glasses. “No. I would never.”

“Really? ‘Cause it sounds like it.”

Just then the door opens and two voices walk in. They two guys stop, look at Ian and Mickey, then take care of their business quickly before running out. It’s not unusual to find Mickey trying to make a nerd pee his pants after all.

Mickey steps even closer so they're chest to chest, crotch to crotch. Ian inhales sharply because his half chub goes to a full chub immediately. Mickey smirks.

“Think you might have missed the part where I have a boyfriend Gallagher.”

Ian gasps when Mickey presses closer. He's hard too. _Jesus_. “If you… if you… I think if you… if you loved Miles as much as you think you do, you wouldn’t tolerate me.” He points out.

Mickey chuckles before ducking his head. He looks back up but he's still smiling.

_Shit._

It always feels like someone’s crushing his heart every time Mickey smiles. But in a good way. Which is why he can never take his eyes off Mickey, not even after he's been made. And right now Mickey is giving him that beautiful smile, his face only inches apart from his own. Ian forgets how to breathe. He continues to stand there breathless and as still as a tree, waiting to see what Mickey's thinking.

The shorter boy shakes his head and steps back to ruffle Ian's hair. “See you around Gallagher.” Then he's gone and it’s like he wasn’t even there.

Ian inhales deeply then exhales loudly. He adjusts his hard on and turns around to look at himself in the mirror. “What the fuck was that?”

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

That evening Ian is waiting for Lip outside the school gate when someone grabs him by his shirt and he’s been banged against the wall.

“Jesus.” Ian curses adjusting his glasses. “Miles?”

Miles chuckles, but it sounds angrier than anything. “I see you know who I am.”

“I… I… do.”

“I have it on good authority that you’ve been getting real comfortable with Mickey lately.” Miles starts and Ian's heartrate goes up. “Now seeing as you’re one of the smart ones,” the guy taps Ian's glasses. “I was sure you didn’t know I was Mickey's boyfriend and that’s why you’ve been talking to him.” Ian swallows, doesn’t say anything. “Mickey is mine.” Miles growls. “You fuck with me, I fuck with you.” He lets Ian go and takes a step back. “You’ll do good to remember that.”

And then he's gone.

Ian takes off his glasses to run a shaky hand across his face. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought this far at all. Hadn’t thought about the part where he and Miles clash because of Mickey. Now he realizes he really should have. Because he has no idea where to go from here, now that Miles is onto him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Austin told me that you’ve been letting that Gallagher nerd talk to you.” Mickey is working on the assignment he didn’t get to do last night when his clingy, jealous, insecure boyfriend sits next to him. “More than once.” He continues. “Why?” God, Miles can be _exhausting_ sometimes.

Mickey puts his pen down and turns to the other boy with an eye roll. “I can talk to whoever the fuck I want Miles.”

Miles shifts in his seat with a frown. “I know. But why _him_ of all people?”

“Why not him?” Mickey inquires.

Then it looks like a realization hits Miles. “Is that why you wouldn’t let me bully him that one time?” he asks, looking scandalized. “Because you two are _friends_ now?” he says it like it disgusts him and Mickey rubs his eyes with his thumb and fore finger. He gestures at his book. “I'm trying to get this done before the stupid teacher walks in. Do you mind?”

He then turns back to his assignment as a way of letting Miles know their talk is over. Ugh. Mickey really wasn’t looking forward to talking with Miles about Ian. Yes, he's enjoying Ian's advances, and yes, it might have occurred to him yesterday in the bathroom that he was attracted to the redhead too, sexually. What's weird though, even after that had downed on him, he didn’t feel as guilty as he thought he would. He's been dating Miles since last year and Mickey thought he cared about him the way a boyfriend should, but him not feeling guilty about Ian, he doesn’t know what to make of that.

However, Miles has violent tendencies and Mickey thinks he might get off on hurting and making the unpopular kids cry. So he will have to be more careful about his interactions with Ian from now on. Because Miles maybe more than just in love with Mickey, he is obsessed. Only God knows what he’d do if he knew Ian wants him and that Ian has been hitting on him. Mickey can't let that happen.

So he turns to his boyfriend who’s stewing in anger next to him. “Would you calm down? What are you even worried about?”

“He's a nobody.” Miles says.

“Exactly. So why are you worried about him?” Mickey takes Miles’ hand to placate him. “Are you worried he will start hitting on me?” he chuckles, “Gallagher? Really?”

Miles scoffs. “Don’t be silly, of course not. I just don’t want you talking to him.”

Mickey goes to let go of the hand he's holding but Miles places his other one ontop of their joined hands. Mickey looks down then back up at Miles. “Fine.”

Miles lets go of him with a loud, relieved exhale. “Thank you.” He leans forward to peck Mickey on the lips. “We’re good, right? You’re not upset with me? I hate when you’re upset with me.”

Mickey pulls his hand away. “Yeah, we’re good. Now can I please get back to my homework?”

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

            When Mickey didn’t get a piece of candy in his locker that morning, he’d thought it was because of his encounter with Ian in the bathroom yesterday. But after that talk with Miles this morning, he thinks he has an idea why Ian didn’t gift him today. If he knows Miles –which he does- as soon as he found out Ian has been talking to him, he went seeking him out. Even before talking to Mickey. That’s who he is.

And because Mickey hasn’t seen the redhead all day, he's worried Miles beat him up too. And he hasn’t been able to relax the entire day because he’s yet to confirm that the only thing covering Ian's face are those adorable freckles.

“Dammit.”

Mickey didn’t know Ian before the boy approached him but since, he hasn’t seen him miss a class. So yeah, he's worried. The fact that he's worried over Ian gets stored away with the realization that he doesn’t feel guilty when the redhead hits on him. He stores those away to be reviewed in the far away future. Just as he's walking down the hallway he sees one of the guys Ian always sits with at lunch.

“You!” He calls and a few people turn to look, including the tiny blond. “Yes, you. Stop.”

Mickey can see the fear in the nerd’s eyes as he approaches and his mind goes back to Ian telling him he doesn’t like that Mickey's a bully. He doesn’t even like being a bully, he just does it because it expected of him. He also stores away the fact that he decided to heed Ian's plea to be reviewed in the far future.

“What's your name?”

“Os…Oscar. I didn’t do nothing.”

“Mickey rolls his eyes. “Where's Ian?”

“Why?”

Mickey narrows his eyes at the guy. “Where's Ian?” he repeats, making it clear an answer is all he requires from the guy.

Oscar swallows and shakes his head. “I can't tell you where he is just so you can go beat him up.”

Loyalty. Oscar doesn’t care if _he_ gets beaten up just as long as Ian doesn’t get beat up. Mickey can respect that. “But he's in school?” Oscar just blinks up at him, shaking.

“Oh for fuck’s…” Mickey sighs. “Would you calm the fuck down? I'm not going to beat you up, and I'm not looking to beat Ian up either, alright?” the guys is still skeptical so Mickey just raises an eyebrow that he hopes communicates; ‘see?’

He finally seems to relax when Mickey doesn’t do anything. “You promise?”

“I swear.”

“I need you to promise.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“He’s at the library, trying to avoid your boyfriend.”

“Is he hurt?”

Oscar shakes his head. “No, just a little shaken maybe.” He shrugs. “With good reason too. We've all seen Miles do some damage. To his own friends.” He adds.  

Mickey nods once. “Thanks.”

He then quickly heads towards the library.

So just to recap, Mickey feels no guilt whatsoever when he thinks about returning Ian's attraction, Mickey is _worried_ about Ian, Mickey won't bully anymore as per Ian's request and now, he's looking for the redhead because the redhead hasn’t looked for _him_ all day.

The list for things review in the far, far, future keeps getting longer.

Great.


	7. Chapter 7

Ian is working on the history assignment Oscar just dropped off when someone sits on the seat opposite from him. Usually, he wouldn’t care to look up because this is a library and tables are meant to be shared, but that perfume. He can't help the grin that automatically forms on his face. He _knows_ that perfume. He has jerked off to that smell, imagining the owner holding him as they…

Mickey clears his throat and Ian finally looks up, adjusting his glasses. “Hey Mick.” He greets and then his smile dies as he looks behind the bad boy to make sure Miles is nowhere in sight.

“Relax,” Mickey says. “I doubt he even knows where the library is.”

“How did you find out where I am?”

“Your friend Oscar.”

“Really? I'm surprised he did that. He doesn’t like you very much.” Ian informs, shutting his book then pushing up his glasses and leaning back on his seat.

“I had to promise.”

“Oh yeah.” Ian smiles and Mickey's stomach does a stupid thing he's also storing for the far future. “He takes those very seriously.”

Mickey chuckles. “I noticed.” Ian just watches him in fascination until Mickey asks. “So how are you?”

Ian takes a moment to analyze the genuine concern he sees on Mickey's face and hears in his voice. It makes his chest constrict with emotion. “I'm okay.”

Mickey nods then pulls Ian's text book towards him. He starts flipping pages while he swings with his chair. “History, huh?”

“U-huh.”

“So I didn’t get chocolate or sweets or slim jims or a snickers bar in my locker this morning. What do you think happened?” Ian opens his eyes wide in surprise, before a huge smile breaks on his face. “Were the shops closed?”

The redhead laughs then reaches for his bag on the floor. Pulling out a Tootsie roll, he slides it towards Mickey. “They weren’t closed. I just didn’t have the balls to go near your locker.”

Mickey places the book back on the table and drops his chair so he's sitting upright. Unwrapping the candy, he takes a small bite, closes his eyes with a moan and chews slowly. Ian swallows.

“You know,” the brunet starts. “You're not the only one who knows how to give gifts.”

“What does that mean?” Ian fixes his glasses and places both hands on the table.

He watches Mickey place the candy on the table before reaching into his own bag. He then pulls out a box that’s in black wrapping paper. The bad boy hands it to him and Ian hesitates. “Go ahead.” Mickey encourages and Ian reaches forward.  

He glances between Mickey and the present. The shorter boy goes back to eating the Tootsie roll while raising an encouraging eyebrow. When Ian unwraps the present, there's a brand new calculator inside. He quickly slides it back towards Mickey. “I can't take that.”

Mickey pushes it back towards him. “Yes, yes you can.”

Ian turns the calc in his hands. “But-“

“No buts. I've noticed you have to keep borrowing one during maths, which I assumed has to be pretty hectic. So there you go. Problem solved.”

“Mickey, I can't accept this.”

“Don’t insult me Ian.” Mickey pleads and Ian opens his mouth then shuts it again. “I take all your gifs, no complains. Now its your turn to do the same.”

Ian caresses his new calculator in awe. “Thank you.”

Mickey smiles, it’s bigger than Ian's never seen and suddenly, he's okay with the gift.

“See? I can be thoughtful too.”

They both go silent after that, Ian still admiring the calc while Mickey looks around the library. He made fun of Miles not knowing where it is but he also hasn’t been here much. Maybe once or twice.

“So why are you so hidden from the rest?” he inquires.

“Exactly.” Ian looks at him.  “Key word hidden. I am hiding from your boyfriend so I decided to sit over here all by myself.” He looks around too. “It’s better anyway. Quiet.”

Mickey nods in understanding, pushing the last of the roll in his mouth. “Need help?” he gestures towards Ian's book with his chin.

Ian puts the calculator in his bag then places it back on the floor. “Well, we have a test tomorrow so, quiz me maybe?”

Mickey gets up and goes around the table, taking the chair next to Ian. He pulls it as close as he can to the redhead who blushes in return. Mickey smirks. “Well then, let’s go.”

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Mickey misses his next class, doesn’t care, impressed with Ian's memory and confident he's going to ace his test. “You're good to go.”

Ian smiles happily. “Yeah?”

Mickey nods, knocking their legs together so their thighs touch. “Yeah.”

Ian taps his pen on his desk. “You're different.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I've always liked you but you're nothing like what I thought you were.” Ian explains. “I knew you were good-looking and that,” he ducks his head shyly. “you're hot. But you're also pretty nice.”

Mickey laughs quietly, not wanting to grab the attention of the librarian. “You're the first person to ever call me that.”

Ian just smiles and looks away.

The air feels weird. Mickey can't tell what it is but there's… something. He pushes their legs even closer together and Ian looks at him from the side shyly. The redhead then pushes his hand closer till their fingers are touching. Mickey goes ahead and places his palm on the back of Ian's. The latter inhales sharply.

Ian doesn’t know how this started but after he complemented Mickey suddenly there was this tension in the air. Hanging out with Mickey for over an hour has just cemented his want for the other boy even more. He wants to kiss Mickey. Wants more than just their legs and hands touching. It’s a good thing he picked a hidden spot today because right now all he wants is;

“Will you kiss me?” he asks boldly.

Mickey blinks a couple of times, startled. “Don’t you mean _can_ I kiss you?”

Ian shakes his head, sure. “No.” he swallows and suddenly, he's like, fuck Miles. “I _want_ you to kiss me.”

Its Mickey's turn to swallow. He nods slowly, feeling overwhelmed. But in a good way. It’s baffling for him because he's kissed before.

Ian inhales slowly, his skin getting goosebumps in anticipation. Mickey reaches out slowly and cups one of Ian's cheek in his warm, soft hand. Ian hates that he's shaking right now but this is what he has always wanted. For years he's dreamed about this so he's nervous as hell.

“Are you nervous?” Mickey asks.

“You make me nervous.” Ian whispers.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Ian smiles. “Definitely good.”

Mickey looks into Ian's eyes for a second before leaning in and fulfilling Ian's request.

It’s nothing like the redhead imagined

It’s a thousand times better. Mickey is surprisingly gentle, as opposed to his hard demeanor but it still manages to set Ian's heart on fire. His hands automatically reach to grip Mickey's shirt as he takes what he's always wanted. Mickey.

Mickey kissing him.  
Mickey touching him.  
Mickey wanting him.

Now all Ian has to do is make Mickey love him and he’ll be the happiest boy on earth.

When they pull back he's breathless, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Wow.” He breathes out.

Mickey licks his lips and caresses Ian's cheek with his thumb. “Yeah. Wow.”


	8. Chapter 8

That Saturday Mickey invites Ian over to his home for lunch. The redhead wakes up so early Fiona ends up reminding him that it’s not a school day. Ian just smiles at her but doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t tell her he's too nervous to oversleep. Mickey invited him over to his place! This is… Ian doesn’t even have a word for it. He has fucking dreamt of this day. He has always wanted Mickey to invite him anywhere really but the fact that he has moved into the circle that gets invited into the Milkovich mansion has him feeling elated as fuck.

He is hungry, but he can't eat breakfast, he's too excited to eat. Is this a date? Is this their first date? What does Mickey think? What does this mean for their… whatever this is? Ian takes a deep breath. Nah, he just needs to calm down. He needs to be cool, if he doesn’t want to lose Mickey when he just got him.

.

When Ian arrives at the Milkovich mansion in the Northside, he shifts from foot to foot outside the gate, nervous about ringing the bell. Once he walks in there he will probably kiss Mickey again. He might get to touch the bad boy again. Fuck. He pinches himself to ensure this isn’t a dream.

“You coming in?”

Ian gasps loudly when the gate opens and Mickey’s inquiring head peaks outside. “How did you…?” Mickey points at the top corner of the gate and Ian sees the camera there. “Oh.”

Mickey chuckles good naturedly. He pulls the gate open and Ian rubs his sweaty hands together before walking in. “Thank you.” He starts. “For inviting me.”

“Thank you for coming.” Mickey replies.

Ian swallows then stops, excusing Mickey to lead the way. Ian has seen Mickey in all kinds of outfits. From leather jackets to fitting jeans. From tight fitting t-shirts to the occasional skinny jean. And he is always a sight to see. Always. But this… this makes Ian fall impossibly harder. Mickey is in black sweats and an old grey T-shirt but it fits him perfectly. He doesn’t realize he's staring at Mickey's ass until the latter clears his throat.

“Sorry.” Ian apologies, his cheeks tuning pink with embarrassment.

Mickey just chuckles as they walk into the house. “Have a seat. I'll get us something to drink.” He then comes back with a beer and coke for Ian. Joining the redhead on the couch, he smiles at him. “I got you a coke, don’ know your stand on beer.”

Ian smiles. “This is fine.”

Mickey nods. “Pizza’s on the way.” Ian just nods in acknowledgement. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.” Ian replies. “Are you alone?” he's hasn’t noticed anybody else or any noise in the house.

“Yeah.” Mickey replies.

Ian can't help but get ideas. Can't help but think about doing more than just kissing if they really have the house to themselves. He has just taken a sip of his drink when Mickey casually places his left hand on Ian's thigh. The taller boy had not been expecting it and he drops his can of soda. Of course it lands on Mickey's thigh, wetting the object of his affections.

“I am so….so sorry.” Ian is quick to apologize, already panicking and feeling like a major klutz.

“Hey, hey, hey it’s alright.” Mickey pushes at his chest and looks him straight in the eye. “It happens, its fine.”

“Oh God.” Ian covers his eyes, still feeling mortified.

“Gonna go change. Be right back.”

Ian remains on the couch, cursing continuously at his stupid nervousness and clumsiness. He can't believe he just dumped cold soda on Mickey. It’s a miracle he's still here.

He however finds that he doesn’t feel as bad when Mickey comes down the stairs wearing shorts. “Nice legs.” Ian surprises himself by saying.

Mickey laughs. It’s beautiful. “Thanks man.” The bell rings. “That’s probably our food. Let me get it.”

.

They eat and Mickey gets Ian more coke, as they watch some movie that Ian doesn’t know the title of and doesn’t care. His eyes might be on the TV but his attention is 100% on Mickey. He is Mickey's house, watching TV, eating and drinking with him, _spending time_ with him. It’s surreal.

Ian turns his head to look at Mickey and the brunet looks back at him. His eyes dart towards Mickey's full lips that he would love to taste again. Mickey leans forward and their lips are just about to connect when the door bursts open and who Ian assumes are Mickey's brothers stumble in.  

“Fuck.” Mickey mutters irritably. “You wanna come upstairs with me?”

Ian practically jumps off the couch. “Yes please.”

.

Ian walks around Mickey's bedroom, taking it in. It’s big, bigger than the one he shares with his brothers. The bed is a queen size, pretty spacious and Ian can't wait to sit on it. Maybe lie on it. On his back. With Mickey on top. He shakes his head to divert his thoughts. He runs his hand across a shelf with various novels.

“You read novels?”

“When I can, yeah.”

“Best author?”

“I like James Patterson.” Mickey replies. He's sitting on the bed, watching as Ian walks around his room.

“I like Sidney Sheldon.” Ian replies.

“I can see the appeal. His stories are unpredictable.”

Ian then traces Mickey's window pane, as he walks slowly towards the guy. The shorter boy taps the mattress next to him. Ian sits on it slowly, though he sits as close as he can, making sure their thighs are touching.

“We can,” Ian starts. “Pick up where we left off.” He swallows before taking off his glasses and placing them on Mickey's stand.

Mickey licks his lips and nods before pushing forward. Ian meets him halfway. The moment their lips touch Ian exhales happily. He sighs when their lips begin to slot against each other. Before, Ian hated cigarettes. Hated the taste, hated the smell. But now as he kisses Mickey, tasting the residual taste of cigarette, he has never loved a taste more. He moans as he pushes towards Mickey, deepening their kisses and releasing a moan out of Mickey. The redhead then puts his hands under Mickey's shirt about to take it off when the latter ends the kiss. Ian whines is protest before trying to connect them at their mouths again.

Mickey looks at Ian. He is so ready and eager and even though he has made his want for Mickey pretty clear, the brunet would rather not rush him. He is so innocent, the last thing Mickey wants to do is take advantage of this sweet boy.

“Why’d you stop?” Ian asks urgently. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” He grabs Mickey's cheeks and pecks his lips. “I want you so bad. Have wanted you for so long. Please.” He begs. “Please touch me Mick.” He moves to straddle Mickey. “I've wanted you to touch me for ages, I _need_ you to touch me.”

“Ian, we just kissed. I don’t want to rush you.” He doesn’t want to spook Ian away by moving too fast and pressuring him into something too quickly.

Ian has wanted Mickey for years, he doesn’t want to slow down. The last thing he wants to do, is slow down. “You should fuck me.” He says suddenly. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Ian.”

“No. I'm an adult, we are both consensual adults, I may have never done this before but I know I want to do it with you Mick. I know I want to feel you and I want you to feel me. This is what I want and we should definitely have sex.” He breathes. “So yeah, please don’t say no to fucking me.” He pauses then frowns down at Mickey who is blinking up at him quietly, fascinated, as he caresses Ian's waist gently. “Actually scratch that, if you don’ want to fuck me…”

“Yes!” Mickey exclaims then clears his throat. “I mean, yes Ian I would love to fuck you.” He caresses Ian's cheek, and the redhead closes his eyes, leaning into the soft, gentle touch. “I want to fuck you.” He repeats much more quietly and Ian’s heart beats in happiness.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Mickey kisses his neck and Ian shudders. “I want to be in you.” He whispers.

“I want you to be in me too.”

“Can I kiss you?” Mickey asks softly and Ian smiles.

Ian wants to tell Mickey that he never has to ask. That he can do whatever he wants with him. But all he can do is nod. When Mickey doesn’t do it immediately however, “Kiss me, touch me, fuck me Mickey!”

“Alright, alright, I got you.” Mickey chuckles.

“Okay.” Ian mumbles with a shy smile of his own, his heart thumping out of his chest. He swallows.

Mickey is fascinated by how Ian keeps switching between shy and confident. The redhead is adorable. He…he likes him. He likes Ian. A lot.

Ian impatiently initiates the kiss this time. Mickey untucks his shirt from his trouser and puts his warm hands under Ian's shirt. The redhead shudders again as Mickey moans into the make out. The bad boy continues to kiss him expertly and Ian just _melts_.

Kissing Ian does things to Mickey, makes him feel some pretty intense things. Kissing Ian feels wonderful. Something Miles has never made him feel. And he’d been dying to kiss Ian again. It feels even better than in the library. He wants to lay him down on the bed, but even after Ian has made it very clear he wants Mickey to fuck him, Mickey is still a little hesitant.

Ian on the other hand, clearly doesn’t share his worries. As they continue to kiss. The redhead takes off his shirt, and sweater, throwing them on the floor. Then looking right at Mickey, tugs on the bottom of his shirt so the other boy lifts his hands and Ian can take of his T-shirt too. They then start kissing again and Ian pushes him so Mickey is lying on the bed, Ian on top of him.

Mickey switches their positions so Ian is the one under him, making a surprised redhead laugh. The other boy is quick to wrap his legs around him and thrust upwards so their crotches brush. “Fuck.” Mickey closes his eyes then opens them again to look at Ian. “Are you sure?” he asks, one last time.

Ian a little breathless, replies with a smile. “I have never been surer of anything in my life.”

Then he's pulling Mickey down again for another kiss.

It seems Mickey shouldn’t have worried about pressuring Ian because the redhead is one eager boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and all comments welkam!


	9. Chapter 9

They’ve just both gotten undressed when they realize Mickey's phone has been ringing off the hook. Irritated, Mickey reaches for the gadget. He curses and Ian takes it from him, hanging up immediately when he sees its Miles. It starts to ring again and Ian removes the back cover, removes the battery then places the separated parts back on Mickey's stand. The brunette can't help but laugh.

He finds he doesn’t care, even though he will find a million texts when he switches his phone back on.

Ian distracts him by putting his mouth on Mickey's. The kiss is gentle and soft and Mickey feels himself melting into it.  

Ian is everything Miles isn’t. And maybe that’s why Mickey is so attracted to him or maybe it’s his personality. Mickey doesn’t know. All he knows is that Ian is super appealing to him. Also, the redhead is very shy, especially when he has to adjust his glasses every two seconds, but it seems like in bed Mickey is dealing with a completely different Ian. He is eager, ready and isn’t acting like a virgin at all.

Ian is looking into his eyes as Mickey pushes inside him. The redhead winces and Mickey stops. “No, keep going. It’s fine.” Ian encourages, still not taking his eyes off Mickey.

The gaze is a little intense but Mickey can't look away. He sighs satisfactorily as he continues to bury his dick deeper inside Ian's tight warmth. He is a bottom all day everyday but Jesus fucking Christ does being inside Ian feel amazing.

Ian sighs, eyes half closed as Mickey finally bottoms out. When the bad boy starts to thrust in and out of him slowly, the initial pain slowly starts to give way to pleasure. Mickey bites his neck, starting to slowly speed up. Shocks of pleasure go all over his body every time Mickey's cock fucks into him. He gets weak in the knees and ends up dropping his legs from Mickey's waist. He runs his hands down Mickey's back from his nape to his bare spine.

His skin is hot and he shivers when Mickey makes an unexpected hard thrust. “Oh Fuck.”

He initiates another kiss because he can't get enough of Mickey's lips. His hands continue to run up and down Mickey's broad, muscled back. He then continues to caress lower till he's cupping Mickey's magnificent ass. And fuck if it doesn’t fit full and firm in his palms.

He is desperate to make it good for Mickey. Better than he's ever had so he thrusts his hips upwards, meeting Mickey halfway. The brunet groans then ups his speed making Ian moan loudly. God it feels so much better that way. “Mick. Oh God, oh God, oh my God Mick.”

Mickey was trying to go slow for Ian's sake, it is his first time after all and he doesn’t want to be too much for the redhead. But now he can feel Ian's ass clenching around his dick. He tries to go slow again but Ian isn’t having it. Now that he's experienced how good it feels when Mickey goes fast, he's a quivering mess under the bad boy, cursing and scratching and pulling at Mickey.

“Yes! Fuck, like that! FASTER!”

Mickey gives in. He lifts one of Ian's legs and goes to fucking town, immediately aiming for Ian's prostate.

Ian. Fucking. Loves. It.

He shouts Mickey's name, chanting it continuously. He is a complete and utter mess, never having experienced something so fucking amazing before. He starts to talk gibberish, and Mickey is right there with him, so impressed by Ian's first time. Blunt nails dig into Mickey's back as the redhead back bows and hips thrust upwards, instantly orgasming between them untouched.

Mickey stops to watch him as he cums, his pink, pretty mouth open, as he continues to writhe and moan, his body twitching with aftershocks. “Fuck… Mick.”

Mickey chuckles as he watches an utterly contented, blissed out Ian splayed out before him grinning and blinking up at him lazily. He pulls out to jerk himself off and finish on top of Ian's stomach, adding to the mess already there. It only takes a few firm strokes before he's spilling thickly. Pleasure curls and throbs through him, as Ian reaches out to help him through it. “Shit, shit, aaaaaah.” The redhead’s long fingers wrap around Mickey's cock, stroking and milking Mickey of all he's worth.

Both boys collapse, spent and sated.

Mickey reaches on the floor for his T-shirt and helps Ian wipe the mess off his stomach and chest. They then pass out immediately after, next to each other.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

            When Ian comes to, its dark out, and he's clinging on Mickey, an arm around the bad boy’s waist and his head on Mickey's chest. He panics, quickly pushing away, not wanting Mickey to wake up and find them in that position. When he sees the other boy is still sound asleep, he slowly, carefully slides off the bed and starts to quickly put on his clothes.

After he's done, Ian stands and watches Mickey's beautiful sleeping form, wanting nothing more than to get back in bed and sleep next to him, till morning comes. It had felt so good to be in Mickey's arms just now. He in love with Mickey, so he knows he's at a very high risk of being attached and getting clingy. He may not know much about the bad boy but he is sure Mickey would hate that. And then Ian will find himself losing Mickey when he just got him.

So he quietly leaves Mickey's bedroom, out the house and out the gate.  

He stands there for a moment, breathing deeply as the ghost of Mickey's touch fades from his skin and his sexy moans fade from his head. He thinks about Mickey kissing him and can't help but grin, as he touches his lips and giggles to himself.

He grins all the way home, heart hammering in his chest. He's still smiling when he falls asleep, the memory of Mickey moving on top of him, expertly getting them to their respective orgasms.

He is not the least surprised when he wakes up and there's cum all over his boxers.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Mickey wakes up, he's alone. He's surprised to be honest, that Ian and the type of person that he is would fuck and then leave. And he finds that he’s a little bit disappointed. When it happens with Miles he could care less but he finds that he wouldn’t have minded if the redhead had stayed.

Speaking of Miles, Mickey reaches for his phone with a sigh. He is not looking forward with dealing with the consequences for switching off his phone. As expected, when the phone switches back on, he gets a whole bunch of notifications. One text stands out to him however and Mickey can't help but smile.

**I had such an amazing time last night. Hope we can do it again soon. :)**

Mickey hopes they can do it again soon too.  In the meantime, he's got an unreasonably possessive boyfriend to deal with.

.

Walking down the hallway, he sees Miles leaning against his locker, waiting. Mickey walks up to him, receiving the light peck he gets. He however doesn’t say anything, but rather continues to unlock his locker and pull out his books.

“You’re really not gonna say anything?”

Mickey shuts his locker, puts the day’s books in his bag and slings it on his shoulder. “About what?”

Miles tilts his head. “Why your phone was off? Why you hanged up on me?”

Mickey nods a few times. “Yeah, that. My brothers have been giving me shit for it too. My phone’s acting up.” He easily lies.

Miles face instantly relaxes. “Oh.” He chuckles, relieved. “I thought you were mad at me. I was so worried.” He steps closer to Mickey so they're practically chest to chest. He caresses Mickey's right cheek and plants a slow, light kiss there. “I'm happy.”

Mickey clears his throat, trying not to think about Ian right now. “Good.”

When Miles puts a hand on his lower back and guides them towards their first class, Mickey just feels relieved that that’s over with.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

“Ugh.” Oscar groans before taking a seat next to Ian.

Ian who is doodling on his chemistry book, asks. “Are you mad about the fact that we have to be in the lab first thing in the morning? Because I hear you.” Ian smiles at his friend, pushing up his glasses.

“No. It’s that bully power couple, Mickey and Miles.” Ian freezes. “They're being all coupley in the hallway.” Ian bites at the corner of his lip, jealousy making his chest burn. “On the one hand, I hate them,” Oscar is still speaking. “but on the other hand, they're goals. You know?”

Ian looks away. “Sure.”

Beat.

“Ian?” Oscar’s tone sounds like he just realized something. “Why do you leave sweets in Mickey's locker?” Ian doesn’t reply. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.” The redhead shrugs. “It’s Mickey Ian. _Mickey_.”

“He's actually not as bad as perceived.”

“I'm really finding that hard to believe.”  

“He takes all those gifts, enjoys them and he's really good to me.”

“He’s a bad guy. He's a bully.”

“He's never bullied me. And he promised to stop!”

Oscar’s jaw drops. “Just how far have you gotten with this guy?”

“I'm telling you, he's really nice when he wants to be.”

Oscar takes a deep breath and takes off his glasses to run a hand across his face. “You are giving me ulcers Ian. What about fucking Miles?” Ian shakes his head. He hates thinking about Miles. “What you are doing, going after Mickey, is fucking risky Ian.”

“I know. But it still feels right. Miles might still be in the picture, and what I have with Mickey I'm stealing, but it still feels right Oscar.” He starts. “If anything I wish I’d had the courage to do it sooner.” He continues. “I can't stop.” He finishes softly. He can't stop. Not after they’ve come this far.

“Ian…”

“I don’t regret anything.” Ian interrupts. “I don’ regret wooing him, I don’ regret sleeping with him, I…”

 _“WHAT?!”_ Oscar grabs Ian's arm. “Hold the fuck up, you slept with Mickey?” he whispers. “Are you fucking insane? If Miles finds out,” he sighs and shakes his head. “The asshole beats up his own friends. Imagine what he would do to _you_ if he found out.”

“He won't.” Ian replies.

“Fuck, Ian.” Ian smiles at Oscar’s frustration. “Are you sure about this?”

“One hundred and ten percent.”

Oscar nods. “Okay… okay. For the record, I think this is a terrible idea. But… okay. So how’s it going?”

Ian grins so loudly, Oscar snorts. “It’s amazing. He's amazing. That’s all you need to know.”

Oscar laughs. “Okay.”

“I wanna take him out on a date. I don’ know where we would go since we’re a secret but I wanna ask. Even if it’s just to see what he’ll say.” Ian starts. “I mean, I know we fucked, but I'm _me_ , and he's… Mickey.” He explains. “I'm even surprised he gives me the time of day. It’s a little surreal, you know?”

If anyone understands how it feels to be them, it’s Oscar. “I feel like he would say yes though, I mean like you said, he's different with you.”

Ian shakes his head. He’s not so sure.

“You're talking like he'd rather puke all over you that say yes to a date with you.”

 Ian's been worried about Mickey for a long time, has thought about him for years. In this time he's gone through a lot of scenarios in his head, over and over again. At home, before bed, in class during algebra while he stares out the window day dreaming about the day he will ever get confident enough to approach him, and ask him to the homecoming dance.

Has wondered whether Mickey would say yes or punch him. Has wondered if he asks Mickey out, would he laugh in his face, or would he clear his throat uncomfortably, afraid to meet Ian's eyes because the redhead’s beneath him. He's pictured Mickey rubbing the back of his neck, before asking Ian who he is or telling Ian he doesn’t think of him like that and then laughing some more in disgust. Or worse, would he ask one of his bully friends to beat Ian up?

He has really thought about this.

 Of course Ian knows the fact that they had sex changes the game a little but still.

“He’ll say yes.” Oscar breaks into his thoughts.

Ian sighs and goes back to his book. They can't be seen together anyway so it doesn’t really matter.

 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Mickey is walking down the hallway blindly, as he reads and walks. He doesn’t need to look where he's going because everyone will just move out of his way anyway. He's taken by surprise however when someone grabs his arm and pushes him into an open door on his left. He's about to kill someone for this mishandling.

“What the fu…” he trails off when he sees Ian and his adorable freckles and glasses shutting the door behind them. His frown instantly turns upside down. The redhead grabs Mickey and pushes him against the door. “Hey.” Mickey greets, enjoying this confident side of the redhead. Ian moves forward and gently sucks on Mickey's neck. “Who are you sometimes?” he breathes.

Ian stops to look at him, and suddenly Mickey's looking at shy Ian. “I noticed you kept my flowers.” He says. “When I was in your room? I saw them.”

Mickey shrugs. “They’re nice. And they’re plastic so they're never gonna stink up my room.” He smiles. “Why wouldn’t I keep them?”

The brunet watches Ian's pupils shrink the more he continues to talk and he chances a glance and the other boy’s crotch; he is hard as a rock. Mickey is about to comment on it but doesn’t get the chance because suddenly there's a warm mouth covering his. A shiver tingles down his spine and he gasps, surprised, before kissing back in earnest. He grabs Ian's shirt and pulls him even closer. He then switches their positions and quickly takes charge, immediately licking, sucking and biting on Ian's neck.

Ian whimpers, just a little, a barely there noise he doubts Mickey notices as his hands move from his shirt to his hair, which is  a little tousled and pulls on it. Mickey's hands then move to Ian's jaw to his mouth, down his chest, stomach, to his hips and it’s so good. Mickey's touch feels so good it leaves him breathless.

Mickey feels soft palms on his cheeks and Ian kisses him silly and fervently. Their lips move together so naturally like they’ve been doing this for years. Ian's kisses jumble his brain and all he can do is keep diving in for more. The redhead can't get enough of Mickey's lips, that’s clear but Mickey's coming to realise neither can he. He's never felt a kiss all over his body like this before.

This feels so right and delicious and amazing and… oh God. He has to pull away because he can't breathe. But apparently Ian won't have that because Ian's lips are immediately on his again, his soft warm breath tickling his skin.

“Oh my God.” Ian moans into the quiet class when Mickey goes back to kissing his neck.

He can't quite believe this is real. This can't actually be happening. Mickey, the boy of his dreams is humming against his neck right now and it feels amazing. He just tilts his head and lets Mickey go hard on his pulse. And when he feels a hand in his boxers, he can't help that he moans Mickey's name out loud. It takes all he has not to add _I love you_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lordy. Another chapter oh my!   
> (◎_◎)

Mickey is doing homework while lying on his bed when someone knocks on the door. Before he can answer Mandy walks in. "Your asshole boyfriend is here."

Mickey rolls his eyes because Miles didn't even say he was coming over. "Send him up."

A few seconds later there's a light knock on his door. "Come in."

Miles walks in with his hands behind his back. He atleast has the decency to be ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Yet you're still here." Mickey replies dryly, flipping a page.

Miles quickly sits on the edge of the bed, placing his palm on Mickey's lower back. "I know you don't like when I show up announced." He starts. "But I feel like we're drifting and I don't like it."

Mickey doesn't turn around, just bites on the bottom of his lip. Not for the first time, he wonders how a break up with Miles would go.

"Mickey." Miles' voice breaks and he lets out a shuddering breath.

Mickey turns around so he's facing up. He looks at Miles who's now caressing his stomach. "We're fine." 

"Are we?" 

Mickey shrugs. "Yeah." 

After that no one says a word as they stare at each other. Then Miles is looking at Mickey's lips and bending to kiss him.

He pulls back after 3 seconds. "Where are you?"

Mickey sighs, exersperated. "Miles what are you on about? I'm right here." 

The taller boy sits up. "You're different. What's changed?" he asks. "Lately when we kiss you're all detached and shit. Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry." 

"You did nothing wrong." 

"Then why does it feel like you're pushing me away?" 

Mickey looks away then back at his boyfriend. He thinks this is a good a time as any. "I've been thinking that maybe..."

"Maybe what." Miles interrupts. His angry hardness is back, and he's narrowing his eyes at Mickey, like he knows where the sentence is headed and is daring Mickey to complete it. 

Mickey blinks up at him. Miles is taller than him and is indeed bigger bodywise. But Mickey has won fights in the past despite his oponents size. He know he can handle Miles if need be. That's not the issue here.

The issue and what he's worried about is Miles very bad, very, very bad temper. He has never directed it at Mickey, he probably wouldn't even fight Mickey if it came down to it. But he would have no qualms about kicking Ian's ass. Sweet, innocent, wonderful, would never hurt a fly Ian. 

And while Mickey would no doubt protect the redhead, Miles might still find a way to get to him. Mickey can picture Ian's beautiful face all swollen and bloody, or his freckled hand or leg broken by his violent ex. If Mickey does decide to go through with it, Ian will get hurt for sure. And a hurt Ian (in any way) makes Mickeys heart ache. So after that thought process, he wont. To be on the safe side.

If he breaks up with Miles, and then the guy sees him and Ian together, things will end very badly. 

Miles caresses Mickey's cheek. "We've been together two years Mickey. You can tell me anything." 

This is the Miles he agreed to date. This nice guy who was great in bed is the one he said yes to when after hooking up for months Miles had suggested a relationship. Its only last year that Mickey discovered Miles' anger issues. He's nice most of the time but when pissed, no one is safe. 

"I don't want to do the bullying shit anymore." He says instead. "I'm over it." 

Miles blinks several times, clearly taken aback, before a gigantic grin breaks out on his face. "Oh! That's it?" 

"Yeah." 

"You haven't been into it for a while anyway so that's okay." Miles laughs. "I am so happy right now. I thought..." He shakes his head. "Never mind what I thought." 

He then kisses Mickey again and this time the brunet responds like he means it. It soon leads to both of them naked and Miles straddling him. 

"You got any condoms left?" Miles asks.

"Of course." Mickey replies. "Who else I'm i gonna use them with?" 

Miles smiles at him, very pleased by that answer. 

Mickey doesn't know whether it's because he barebacks with Ian, or the redhead is just that good in bed, but suddenly sex with Miles just became that much duller. 

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Ian smiles softly once they get to the Gallagher gate. He fixes his glasses and sniffs. "So yeah, this is me." 

Mickey nods and puts his hands in his pockets, watching Ian and enjoying making him squirm. He loves how Ian blushes so easily. Mickey could watch him all day. He regrets not having noticed him sooner. 

Ian looks at the house then back at Mickey. "It's definitely not the Milkovich mansion but, you wanna come in?" 

Mickey smirks. "I'd love to." 

They head straight for the kitchen and Ian opens the fridge. "Beer, cooler, boxed wine?" 

"Water is fine." Mickey replies. 

"Oh. Okay." Ian heads towards the sink and fills up a glass. He then joins Mickey on their kitchen table and places the glass infront of the other boy. "Thanks for walking me home. You didn't have to." 

Mickey shakes his head. "I don't mind." 

"What if someone saw us?" Ian asks smiling because he's too happy to care right now. 

"It's why I didn't bring my car." 

Ian nods. "Okay." 

Mickey finishes the water then stares at Ian. The redhead fidgets nervously in his chair. "What do you wanna do now?" 

"Fuck." Ian replies without thinking. He is obsessed with Mickey's cock. He thinks about sex with Mickey all the time. He wants him in all the ways he can have him, wants to touch his ass as the bad boy pumps away ontop of him. 

Mickey smirks then stands up. He turns Ian's chair then kneels. "Okay." He goes for Ian's belt. "But first I'll blow you." 

Mickey smiles when he sees a heavy amount of precum already gathered at the top of Ian's dick when he pulls it out. He _loves_ Ian's dick. It bigger than he's ever had, and he already knows its the perfect length and girth for him. Mickey would love to have Ian's dick inside him, but the redhead is a bottom and the sex is amazing still, so he doesn't care. 

Besides, they just started. Maybe in future he might convince Ian to switch. For now though, he wants this beautiful cock in his mouth. 

Ian hisses and thrusts upwards at the first deep throat Mickey gives him. "Fuck that talented fucking mouth." Mickey moans and Ian shudders in his seat. 

Ian Gallagher is a romantic at heart. He is honest and he is monogamous. But even the churning guilt of thinking about Miles the rightful boyfriend, doesn't drain the blood from his cock. Because Mickey is beautiful. And he wants the bad boy for himself so badly. But he can't have him and he's genuinely going crazy thinking about those gorgeous blue eyes and his perfect nose, and those really nice legs. Don't even get him started on that ass. 

The sensation of Mickey's hands on his thigh comes back into focus as the brunet continues to suck him off, making Ian moan uncontrollably. "Mickey. Mmmm....Mick. Stop, stop, stop." Ian pushes Mickey away so he can grab the bottom of his dick, to stop himself from cuming. "Sit your ass down." Mickey immediately obeys and then starts to undo his trouser. "That's my good boy." Ian says without thinking. He pauses on undressing to gauge Mickey's reaction, but the bad boy is just grinning up at him. He then parts his legs, bringing his dick into focus. "Fuck." Ian swallows.

He quickly reaches for his bag and digs inside to pull out the bottle of lube he's been walking around with since they started fucking. He doesn't bother preparing himself, but instead just lubes up Mickey. He then holds onto Mickey's shoulder with one hand before using the other one to guide the brunet's dick inside him. 

Mickey curses once his dick is buried deep inside Ian. "You are so fucking hot. You know that?" Mickey asks before reaching for Ian's glasses, taking them off and placing them on the table. 

Ian just sighs happily, as he starts moving. "Yesssss. _Oh my God!"_

Mickey spanks then pinches his ass and Ian wiggles in place. The brunet cries out. "Stop! Gonna make me cum." 

"Isn't that the whole point?" Ian smirks down at Mickey.

"Not yet." The latter replies before reaching up to kiss Ian. "So good."

Ian hums, wraps his arms around Mickey's neck, and starts riding him into one of their kitchen chairs. None of them break the kiss, as the redhead continues to drive them both to their orgasms. 

"I didn't know how I would get you," Ian starts and Mickey moans, looking up at the redhead who doesn't pause his ministrations. "all I know was that I was saving myself for you." He finishes earnestly. 

Ian stops riding long enough to look into Mickey's eyes, waiting to see if he just scared the other boy off. That's a pretty big confession that Ian didn't mean to verbally vomit but it's too late now. He waits for Mickey to push him off, to leave without explanation, but what happens next takes him by surprise. 

Mickey blinks up at him severally, before cursing and lifting Ian careful not to dislodge them, then placing him on the kitchen table so Ian is lying and his ass is hanging out. 

Mickey then goes ahead to situate himself and fuck Ian with newly determined enthusiasm. "Oh my...  Oh my.... Oh my fuck!" Ian cries out, reaching for his cock. "Mick. Oh my God Mick." The latter doesn't stop, but instead just reaches under Ian's shirt to pinch and pull on his nipples. "Hooooly God."

Mickey grunts loudly, the table moving with each thrust, his motions not slowing down one bit. 

"I'm coming! Gonna fucking cum!" Ian pumps his dick fast and hard, and when Mickey presses on his prostate, he does exactly that. 

Mickey sees Ian come all over his stomach and chin and it drives him straight over the edge. 

"Shit Mickey!" Ian breathes. "More of that everytime we fuck please." 

Mickey laughs, slowly pulling out. He watches as his cum slides down Ian's hole, to the table, to the leg of the table onto the floor. "Your family doesn't use this table for meals, do they?" 

Ian slams his head back. "Fi's gonna kill me." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, people, listen! I have never given anything away on my stories (I loath spoilers with a passion to the extent where I skip writers notes when reading) but this one time I will give this away;
> 
> 1) Ian is **not** getting hurt. At least not physically. I tagged this light angst. Yeei  
>  ヽ(^。^)丿 
> 
> 2)Miles is not a psycho like Cade in Inseparable. He is just a guy with a short temper, that's it. 
> 
> 3) I am already writing a pretty heavy fic and it would be horrible of me to angst u guys three times if we're counting Inseparable. Tihihihihi
> 
> 4) I love my readers and all the support y'all give me. You are truly IMO **frigging amazing**  
>  (｡♥‿♥｡)
> 
> Okay. Now let's proceed.

Mickey is asleep when he hears...something. He sits up, trying to adjust to reality after having just woken up. That's when he hears it. Someone is throwing fucking stones on his window. What the fuck?! If this is Miles, he is fucking dead, this isn’t some fucking romcom.

Mickey angrily slides off the bed, and then pushes off the curtain. Opening the window, he peaks outside and his anger immediately ebbs away. Suddenly he doesn’t care if the stone thrower wants them to be a romcom. "Ian?"

The redhead drops the stones he was still holding. "Let me in." He whisper shouts. Mickey stars to pull back in. "No!" Ian whisper shouts again. "Not through the front door. I don' wanna wake your family."

Mickey thinks how he lives with his siblings and no one would give a fuck, especially not Mickey. He could care less if he wakes them up. After all, his older brothers are always throwing parties even on school nights, but right now he's more curious as to why Ian is here in the middle of the night.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Shhh... Let me in!"

Mickey glances to his left. He hasn't used this rope ladder in fucking years. "Use that." He tells Ian, whose already heading towards said ladder. "If you fall and break anything, I swear to God..."

"Aww... Look at you," Ian breathes as he climbs with impressive speed. "are you worried about me?"

"Just shut up and get the fuck in here." Mickey helps pull him in. "So what's go..."

He doesn't finish that sentence because Ian is kissing him, desperately trying to remove Mickey's boxers hurriedly. Mickey moans when a cold hand grabs his soft dick.

"Ian."

"Shhh."

The redhead quiets him for the second time that night. Next thing Mickey knows he's lying on the bed naked, as a clearly horny Ian undresses like it's a competition.

He is still sleep addled during all of this but as soon as his dick slides inside Ian, he’s definitely awake. He holds onto Ian’s hips when the redhead bends to kiss him. Mickey sighs happily into the other boy’s mouth, letting the pleasure of having his dick inside Ian and the weight of the redhead on top of him take over.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

It happens for the next five consecutive nights too. He is sound asleep when his bed dips and a hand touches his stomach. Mickey startles and raises his hand but Ian catches it.

“Shh… it’s me.”

“Jesus Ian, I…”

Ian doesn’t let him talk. He's kissing him now and at the same time massaging his dick to hardness. Then because the sex addict –what has Mickey done?- has already prepared himself, he guides Mickey inside him once the latter is hard. This takes only a few seconds really.

“You make me so crazy.” Ian whispers in his ear when he starts moving. “Mickey.”

“Shit Ian.”

“You are so fucking hot.”

Ian is sighing and moaning and calling Mickey's name, looking like he is experiencing the best feeling in the world. Which maybe he is since he's sneaking into Mickey's room past midnight.

He rides Mickey long, good and hard and the brunet can feel himself walking into feelings territory. Feelings for Ian. Feelings for this boy who had the guts to come onto him. Feelings for this nerdy, innocent boy who’s a freak in the bed. He makes Ian crazy? Ian is making _him_ crazy.

Mickey already wants more and they haven’t even cum yet. He sits up and wraps his arms around Ian. The redhead connects their lips as they both make each other feel good with Ian still riding him while Mickey thrusts upwards. Ian keeps shuddering for every rub against his prostate while Mickey does the same for every wiggle the redhead does.

“Oh my God.” They both moan simultaneously then pause to exchange a wet, sloppy kiss.

That is how they both come. Just from the kissing, none of them moving even though they're still connected down there. Ian clenching around him didn’t help either.

“What are you doing to me Ian?” Mickey finds himself asking.

Ian chuckles, gets off his cock then off the bed. Mickey looks on as he starts dressing. He finds himself not wanting Ian to leave. Ian finishes dressing and comes back to kiss Mickey goodbye.

“See you tomorrow at school?”

Mickey never thought he would need courage for something like this but he clears his throat then pulls back the covers. He then grabs Ian's hand so he can’t leave and asks hesitantly. “Stay.”

Ian's eyes open wide. He then frowns. “I don’ wanna cause you any trouble.”

Mickey chuckles in disbelief. “Did you seriously just come over to fuck me?”

Ian's grin is almost maniacal then he kisses Mickey again and he's gone back out the window.

“Fucking unbelievable.”

Mickey mutters then covers himself and turns to face the wall with a smile. It takes a while for him to fall asleep. He needs to wipe the smile off his face first and that’s hard enough.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Ian slept so well he wakes up late. When he finally gets ready for school he finds Lip having breakfast at the kitchen table. “You late too?” he asks.

“Yeah. Fiona didn’t come home so I was helping Carl and Debs get ready for school.”

“Liam?”

“He’s with Fiona.”

Ian nods then pours himself a cup of coffee. He smiles at how astonished Mickey looked when he realised Ian had just gone there for his D. He might just surprise him tonight too.

“You look happy.”

“I am.”

“I would ask if you got any last night but…” Lip laughs at what he assumes is a joke.

“Maybe I did.” Ian replies avoiding Lip’s eyes.

“You’re still a virgin.”

“Not anymore.” Ian laughs.

“Hey! Would you look at that!” Lip gets up to hug him. “So who is it?” Ian shrugs. “C’mon, don’t just tell me you finally did it and then hold out on me.”

“Mickey Milkovich.”

“What?” Ian shrugs again. “Mickey.”

“What’s wrong with Mickey?”

“Nothing.” Lip replies. “I'm just trying to figure out if there’s another Mickey Milkovich since the one I know has a boyfriend.” Ian doesn’t say anything. “Are you at least being safe?”

“Sure.”

Lip gets up. “Okay. Let’s go to school.”

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Mickey looks up and down the hallway to ensure that Miles is nowhere in sight before approaching Ian by his locker. Ian's friend Oscar if Mickey remembers correctly, looks shocked that he's walking towards them, but he schools his features and tells Ian who turns around with a smile.

Oscar leaves and Mickey goes to stand next to Ian. Before he can speak Ian shuts his locker then fixes his glasses. “Bleachers.” Then walks away.

Mickey looks after him and laughs. Ian will be the death of him. Yet he still follows.

.

When he gets under the bleachers, he checks around one more time. The field is clear since it’s in the morning and classes are about to begin. So he walks towards Ian who goes for Mickey's belt as soon as he sees him. The redhead pull down his zip at the same time he starts kissing on Mickey's neck. The latter makes a strangled sound but he pulls Ian closer by the back of his head to get some more anyway.

“I think we should probably talk about your addiction.” Mickey breathes out, reaching into Ian's jeans to cup both his ass cheeks. “You sneaking into my bedroom every night this week…” the rest of his sentence is cut off by a low moan as Ian gets on his knees and takes him into his mouth.

“Are you complaining?” Ian pulls back to ask.

No, Mickey can’t say that he is. So he shakes his head and tightens his grip on Ian's head, holding him in place as the redhead sucks him off. His skills are getting better and when Mickey starts slowly thrusting into his mouth Ian happily takes it. “Figgginningfuck.”

Ian has no idea what that means but he's not going to complain if it means he's got Mickey with him here under the bleachers, his cock in his mouth.

Mickey throws his head and back and tries not to make a sound as Ian deep throats him.

What a way to start his day.

No, he's definitely not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to still have u guys around. Mob love ♥♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> Alot of this chapter is inspired by Maryallen. 
> 
> Fun!

When Mickey gets home that evening –after smiling all day due to how unusually happy he is- it’s to his sister rolling his eyes at him.

“What?” he snaps at her, throwing his bag on the couch and dropping next to her.

“Your boyfriend is upstairs.”

“Miles?”

“Who else would it be?” Mandy snaps at him kicking him off with her legs. “Get off my couch!”

“This is not your fucking couch.”

Mickey frowns at her even as he gets up and picks up his bag so he can go upstairs to see his boyfriend. Never before has the thought of his own boyfriend filled him with dread but today, he really doesn’t want to see Miles. He finds him sited on his bed, flipping through one of Mickey's novels.

“Hey.” Mickey greets, throwing his bag across the room and toeing his shoes off.

Miles puts the book on the night stand and folds his hands. “There he is.”

“I feel like we’ve talked about you coming over unannounced a thousand times.” Mickey says crossing his own arms.

Miles stands up. “Well, I have to or else I wouldn’t see my own fucking boyfriend.” Mickey scoffs. “Don’t scoff at me Mickey. It’s true. Where have you been lately? I feel like I hardly ever see you.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Oh yeah?” Miles starts. “When was the last time we fucked? When was the last time we went out?”

Mickey doesn’t remember. He's been too busy fucking Ian. Sweet, beautiful, shy, quiet, incredible in bed Ian. He finds himself smiling at what happened under the bleachers this morning and is too late to cover it with a cough.

“What's so funny.”

Miles is getting offended and the last thing Mickey wants is to ruin his really good mood. He should do a better job of being Miles’ boyfriend. “I'm sorry.” He says, realising too late it’s not something he's says so easily.

Miles blinks a few times. “You are?” there's a big smile breaking on his face right now. “Wow.” He chuckles. “The only time you’ve ever told me that was when you injured me during practice. And that was way before we started dating!”

Mickey doesn’t say anything. He's just happy to have avoided another fight. He lets Miles guide him towards the bed and tries his best not call out the wrong name.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Ian crawls through Mickey's window, smiling when he finds it unlocked just like Mickey usually leaves it now that Ian crawls through it every night. He gasps when he gets a leg in and sees it’s not just Mickey in his bed.

Shit.

.

Mickey feels Miles groan awake and he opens his eyes. His eyes open wider and his heart starts to beat wildly in his chest when he sees Ian at the window about to get in. He holds the back of Miles’ head and pushes it back down on the pillow. “Shh, go back to sleep.”

Miles grunts but does so, his breathing immediately evening out. Mickey lets out a relived sigh. But when he looks back up again, Ian is gone.

Shit.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

When Mickey wakes up, Miles is gone. Probably so he can go shower and change for school. Mickey wishes he wouldn’t have spent the night at all.

Mickey knows Ian gets to school extra early. Before he used to do it so he could leave sweets in Mickey's locker but these days he does it so he can have an extra quiet library to himself. Mickey wakes up earlier than he ever has for school. It turns out to be for naught because today is one of the days Ian doesn’t show up early. So he goes to the school entrance, sits on one of the front steps and lights a cigarette.

He’ll just wait him out.

Ian comes in at the same time as other students. This could be a problem if Miles sees them but Mickey needs to talk to him. He needs to apologise to him even though Ian is the other boy.

Fuck. Things were not this weird or complicated when this year began.

He rises and dusts off his jeans when he sees Ian walking into school. Ian purposely avoids locking eyes and tries to walk past him but Mickey's is quick to block his path. “Ian I'm sorry about last night.”

Ian shakes his head ‘no’, his head downcast. “No,” he chuckles humourlessly. “I’m the one who’s sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Ian.”

“I have to go Mick.”

“Fine. But first look at me.”

Ian doesn’t.

“Ian.”

The redhead sighs, but slowly lifts his head. He still looks really embarrassed. “What happened last night…”

“I have to go.”

Mickey grabs his wrist and stops him again. “You knew about Miles when we started this.” He reminds. “You know I have a boyfriend.”

Ian sighs, pulling his hand away. He starts playing with the bottom of his checked shirt. “I know. It’s just that,” he sniffs and fixes his glasses. “seeing him in your bed…”

They hear Miles and his friends because the group is usually loud as fuck. Ian walks away hurriedly and Mickey can't follow. He hopes this doesn’t change anything between them.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

That night when Miles comes over Mickey doesn’t let him past the gate. “What do you mean I can't come in?”

Mickey tilts his head. “Because I want to be alone tonight. And even if I didn’t, if I say you can't come in, you can't come in.”

Miles sighs loudly. “Fine.” Mickey smirks at him which for some reason clears the disappointment off the other boy’s expression. “But we’re okay though, right?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey closes the gate before his boyfriend has even walked away. But he needs to get rid of him as fast as possible. He can't afford to have a repeat of last night when Ian comes over.

He didn’t get a chance to talk to Ian at school and the redhead hasn’t replied to any of his texts. Mickey has not been at peace, knowing that they're somewhat fighting. They both know that they're cheating, but when they're in their little bubble they forget that Miles exists. So he can understand Ian getting affected by finding Miles in his bed last night.  

He stays awake until way past midnight but Ian doesn’t show up.

Mickey is disappointed but not surprised.

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

By the next day, Ian has calmed down and has had some time to reflect and realise he's being stupid. He knew Mickey was dating when he decided to woo the bad boy. Heck, he started all this because he wanted to be in Miles’ shoes.

So it’s unfair that he got upset at all. He got jealous seeing Miles sleeping in Mickey's bed. He doesn’t get to spend the night with Mickey, doesn’t get  to cuddle with him but Miles does and jealously had coursed through him so hard he’d practically fallen on his way back down. Okay so Miles and Mickey weren’t cuddling but rather sleeping on different sides of the bed, but still. They were naked and Ian knows what that means. He got this unreasonable want to only be the one that Mickey's fucking. To be the only one Mickey kisses and be the only one Mickey wants.

God, he hates Miles.

But now it’s another day and he's back to being realistic. Ian shows up for the football practice and sits by the bleachers like he usually does so he can watch Mickey. The brunet looks surprised when he sees him, not having expected to see Ian here.

The redhead knows that’s his fault because he didn’t show up at Mickey's last night. But he couldn’t. He just kept picturing them together and he just couldn’t see that again. It’s one thing to know Mickey fucks Miles, it’s another to witness it.

He fixes his glasses and leans his elbows on his knees with his eyes fixed on Mickey's ass. God, that ass.

“Hi.”

Ian looks irritably at the person next to him who’s taking his attention from Mickey's glorious ass. “Hey.” He replies quickly before looking back at the field.

“I see you here a lot. You should join.”

Ian lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Right.”

“If you love the sport you should join. Don’t let those bullies stop you.”

Ian finally takes in the guy. He's in a lot of his classes but they’ve never interacted. “Thanks but, not my thing.”

The guy frowns at Ian. “So why are you so keen on watching them every morning?”

“Why are you so keen on watching me enough to notice I watch them every morning?”

The guy laughs and Ian's shakes his head. When he turns back to the field he finds Mickey watching them. The look in his eyes makes Ian shiver and gets his dick hard.

Is Mickey… jealous?

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

It’s just after lunch and students are at their lockers getting ready for afternoon classes. “We should meet in the library after school to do the assignment.” Oscar suggests.

“Sure.” Ian replies shutting his own locker.

“There goes your boyfriend and his crew.” Oscar gestures towards Mickey with his chin.

Ian sighs forlornly. “I wish.”

They both watch as the group walks down the hallway, other students being quick to get out of the way. As Mickey is walking past this one guy, he knocks the books off the guy’s hands before slamming him against his locker roughly. Ian's jaw drops when he realises it’s the same guy who was talking to him this morning.

He goes from wondering why Mickey is back into bullying to _holy shit he just bullied some guy because of me._ He knows he shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but a tingly sensation goes up and down his body, his heart fills and he finds himself laughing happily.

Mickey's jealous.

Mickey got fucking jealous because some guy talked to _him_.

Oscar turns to look at him when he starts laughing. “I thought you said Mickey was done being a bully.”

“He was!” he exclaims then laughs again.

He is so fucking happy that seeing Miles kiss Mickey on the cheek (probably proud of him for bullying again) doesn't affect him even for a second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	14. Chapter 14

Ian opens the door and leans his head on the piece of wood with a big, happy smile on his face. He stares at the boy standing in front of him looking as hot as he always does. There is no leather jacket today but then again Mickey never needs that to look drop dead gorgeous. Ian reaches forward and traces from Mickey's chin to his firm stomach with his forefinger.

“Hi.” He greets shyly.

Mickey steps up so they're face. He then takes Ian's glasses off his face so he can grab the back of Ian's head and plant one on him. Ian moans and holds onto Mickey's t-shirt with both hands. They exchange saliva for a few more minutes before Ian remembers they're outside where anyone can see them so he breaks the kiss.

“Saw what you did yesterday.” He informs Mickey handing him two bars of chocolate. One white and one black. They both smile at the gesture recalling how all this started.

“Haven’t given me these in a while.” Mickey smiles and it gives Ian all kind of feels. He puts the glasses back on Ian so he can take the candy from him. The redhead adjusts them then licks his lips. “What do you mean?” Mickey finally asks.

“I saw you push that guy at school.”

Mickey thumbs his nose and diverts his eyes. “Yeah, I'm sorry, I know you hate when I do that shit.”

“Okay.” Ian replies. “Why’d you do it?”

Mickey shrugs.

Ian giggles then takes the brunet’s hand and pulls him inside the Gallagher house. “My family’s fucked off so we can just hang out.” He suggests unsure, not knowing if their relationship extends beyond sex. “If you want.” He adds.

Mickey nods and drops on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table and looking like he does this often. A pleased Ian grins and goes to fetch them drinks and sugary snacks. It’s Mickey's special day so Ian had gone all out with everything sweet. The bad boy just laughs when he sees the bowl of even more candy but otherwise doesn’t comment. They spend the afternoon binge watching all _The Terminator_ s and reminiscing on where the good actors went. At one point Mickey shoves chips inside Ian's shirt and the redhead retaliates by straddling him and trying to return the favour. He is unsuccessful but Mickey doesn’t let him get off his lap when they go back to watching the movie. Ian leans his head on Mickey's shoulder as the latter puts a hand inside his shirt and starts caressing his skin soothingly.

It’s inevitable when Mickey's soft touch starts to turn suggestive. He puts a hand inside Ian's jeans and a finger inside the redhead’s crack. Ian chuckles and turns his head so he can kiss Mickey. “Happy birthday Mick.”

Mickey raises a surprised eyebrow but Ian doesn’t give him a chance to say anything, instead he kisses him again. The movie is forgotten as Ian straddles Mickey once again and then it’s a clash of tongues and teeth as they start grinding on each other on the couch.

.

Mickey's naked body is hovering over Ian's, face above Ian's own and their foreheads touching as their soft breaths hit each other’s faces. Ian can feel Mickey inside him and he clenches once, relishing in having Mickey's girth inside him. Mickey hisses but otherwise doesn’t move. The brunet lifts his head and they stare into each other’s eyes. It’s a little intense and Ian swallows. He loves Mickey so much and it’s still surreal that he gets to have him like this.

Mickey pecks Ian so soft and intimate then thrusts once...

Ian's whole body tenses up and he can hear Mickey moan; “Ian.” In a low voice. His own name sounds incredible laced with want and desire and something else that Ian can't quite name. He immediately comes, spurting hot white all over his chest messily, the orgasm ripping through him with a continuous shudder and he claws at Mickey's arms desperately.

The bad body kisses his forehead and then makes like he's about to pull out. Ian tightens his hold on Mickey's upper arms. “What are you doing?” Mickey blinks down at him. “Keep going.” The redhead encourages with a soft caress to Mickey's cheek. “It’s okay.” He adds.

Mickey nods once and continues to thrust inside Ian. The redhead gasps at a sudden sharp thrust and he shuts his eyes. He opens them when he feels Mickey's lips against his. They kiss slow and languid, in no hurry whatsoever as Mickey continues moving inside him in the same slow pace.

Mickey sighs inside the kiss. God he feels so fucking good right now. How does sex with Ian feels so fucking intense? Today especially. The redhead continues to kiss him as Mickey moves inside him. The way he does it makes Mickey shudder. Ian kisses him like Mickey's the air, breathing him in and holding him close like he can't get enough. And Mickey… Mickey is starting to feel the same.

When the redhead shoves his tongue inside Mickey's mouth, the latter practically bites on it as he comes inside Ian trembling and twitching.

“Shit.” Mickey curses once he's done then drops all his weight on top of Ian.

Ian laughs and caresses Mickey's back. “That good, huh?”

“Fuck.” Mickey curses again and Ian laughs. The shorter  boy slowly pulls out of Ian before sitting up and running a hand across his hair. Ian chews his thumb as he watches Mickey dress. Mickey has the best ass Ian has ever seen. He wonders how it would feel if they switched and he was the one inside Mickey. He would love that. But then again Mickey's a top and Ian wouldn’t want to force the brunet into doing something he doesn’t want. He however can't take his eyes off that ass. Not even after Mickey's pulled his jeans back on.

The bad boy still hasn’t turned around to look at him but Ian isn’t worried. He was there. He felt what Mickey felt. Got just as overwhelmed as the brunet. And considering that Mickey has a boyfriend that must have been really confusing for him. That, or he's never felt like that before, not even with Miles.

Ian hopes it’s the latter.

Whatever it is they’ve been doing these past few months, Ian doesn’t really care. He's just happy he gets to have any piece of Mickey at all. And as much as he might want to push Mickey for more, he knows better than that. Knows that asking him to leave Miles would be crossing a line. So he just stays still and doesn’t say anything, waiting the bad boy out.

Finally a fully dressed Mickey turns around. “So umm…” he clears his throat. “Miles is throwing me a party back at the house tonight.” Ian just nods, playing with a loose blanket thread. “I want you there.”

Ian lifts his head sharply. “I don’t…” he sits up. “Miles won't like me being there.” He points out. “Plus I already spent part of your birthday with you, I'm okay.” He is, really. He got to spend an afternoon with the boy he loves, he's content.

“I want you there.” Mickey insists. “I mean, we can't _be_ together but I would feel better seeing you there.”

“Okay.” Ian's heart flutters and he agrees with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Ian has never been invited to a party before. Never. Not unless he counts the ones his older siblings throw at their house and even those he has to be here since it’s his house. So suffice to say, he is super nervous. Ian is not a drinker but today he can see himself having a beer. Or two.

For once he won't wear a checked shirt, but rather a navy blue t-shirt and black fitting jeans. He also won't go to a party looking even more of a nerd than he already is so he stands in front of the mirror to put on his clear contact lenses. Fiona got these for him and he has never used them before because he has never seen the need. Well if there was ever a time to use eye contacts is when you’re going to a party full of popular kids.

He's just about done when there's a knock at the bathroom door. “Come in.”

Oscar peaks his head in and Ian smiles at him. “Are we really doing this?”

“Yes. And you’re my back up so you better not back out.”

Oscar rolls his eyes. “I need to say I attended a high school party when I'm in college.”

Ian pats his friend on the shoulder as they walk down the stairs. “There's the spirit.”

“You realise you look like one of them now, right?” Oscar says just as Fiona squeals when she sees him, proving Oscar’s point.

“Ian, you look great! Not like a nerd at all!”

“Thanks?”

She beams at him. “I knew those contact lenses would come in handy one day!”

Ian shakes his head and bypasses his too excited sister. “Okay Fi, we’re leaving!” he says on the way out. “Do I really look that different?”

“Yeah.” Oscar nods. “I'm shocked honestly that taking off your glasses and an outfit change is all it takes.” Ian laughs. “Now I really wanna back out.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Its Oscar’s turn to laugh.

                                                                

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

“Do not let him fool you Mickey is actually pretty smart, he just doesn’t like you guys knowing.” Miles is saying.

“Bullshit.” Carter their defender says.

“Oh I'm not kidding. Remind me to show his math paper on Monday.”

“Shut up.” Mickey laughs as some of his team mates look at him in fascination and others in disbelief. “Don’ buy what he's selling.”

“You know I'm right.” Miles plants a kiss on Mickey's left cheek and the brunet just shakes his head.

He then goes back to discreetly glancing at the door. The party started three hours ago and Ian isn’t here yet. He hopes the redhead didn’t chicken out. He knows it’s stupid and maybe even risky to have invited him but he really wants Ian here and after that sex they shared Mickey had had the need to have Ian at his party. Even if it’s Miles who organised it.

“You wanna go upstairs for birthday sexy times?” Miles whispers in his ear making Mickey choke on his drink. His boyfriend laughs. “Later then.” He then pecks Mickey on the lips and walks away to talk to some guys who just walked in.

When Miles talked about birthday sex it took Mickey by surprise and all he could think about was how Ian had already birthday sexed him. Speaking of the redhead, where the fuck is he?

Mickey is about to call him when Ian and his friend Oscar walk through the front door. If it was back when he didn’t know who Ian was, Mickey wouldn’t have recognised him. Ian looks… wow. Not that Mickey doesn’t find Ian attractive on every other day but he looks so different and just… _wow_. The redhead puts his hands in his pockets and his nervous demeanour is the only familiar thing about him. Mickey realises he's been staring too long and he turns a little to the side and sips on his red party cup so it won't be obvious where his eyes are focused. He feels relief flood his entire body at seeing Ian which surprises him. Just like the sex they had that day the things he's feeling are coming out of nowhere and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

This shit is getting ridiculous.

And Jesus Mickey needs to stop staring but fuck, Ian looks fucking amazing!

                                                                

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Due to their nervousness, Ian and Oscar delayed for too long and by the time they're walking into the Milkovich mansion the party is in full swing. It’s noisy and crowded and someone is falling off the couch.

“They're already drunk. This is good. No one will pay attention to us.” Oscar whispers in Ian's ear.

Ian nods in agreement as he looks left and right looking for the boy he loves. He spots Mickey standing right outside the kitchen next to his friends as he sips on his drink. He is looking right at Ian and it takes everything for the redhead not to wave at him. But he instantly feels more relaxed now that he's spotted Mickey.

“C’mon. Let’s get something to drink.” They walk towards a table near the kitchen that has all kinds of drinks.

“Oh God, all of it is alcohol.” Oscar says making Ian laugh.

“It’s a party Oscar.”

“Yeah but where are the sodas or juices for the none-drinkers?”

Ian grabs them both a beer, before glancing once in Mickey's direction then back at Oscar. “Look around man. There is no none-drinker present.”

Oscar sniffs his beer before sipping on it. He then makes a face that has Ian doubling over. “Tastes like piss.” Ian only laughs harder.

Well, so far so good.

 

.

 

                Ian has been keeping an eye on Mickey, and he notices the bad boy looking for him in the crowd whenever he and Oscar move around. It makes Ian smile shyly and happily. Even though he is taking something that belongs to Miles Ian hasn’t had to look at the guy once but now he looks on as the guy walks over to Mickey and takes his hand before dragging the brunette to one of the seats with him.

Mickey sits down and Miles sits on his lap before handing Mickey a beer. He then whispers something in Mickey's ear and the latter nods then kisses him. Ian has to look away at that part. There are no seats available and he wants to be the one on Mickey's lap right now.

“Does it bother you?” Oscar nods towards the couple.

“Course it does.” Ian replies. Glancing at them once before looking away. “Gonna go get another beer.

On his way back he can't find Oscar so he starts looking around. Ian hears; “Hey! Red!” and turns towards the voice. “You won't find a seat, come sit on my lap.”

Ian tilts his head surprised, but also wondering how to turn down the offer from a jock. He looks for Oscar again wondering where his friend went when the guy –Ian thinks his name is Carter- calls him over again. Ian swallows and walks over.

He freezes when Miles looks at him but there is no recognition in his eyes and he just goes back to talking to the girl seated next to him and Mickey. Ian thinks she's a cheerleader.  

Carter grabs Ian's waist and pulls him down on his lap then grins up at him. “Hi.”

“Ow! Babe that’s fucking painful!”

Ian, Carter and those close turn to see why Miles just cried out. “Aah shit.” Mickey looks apologetically at his boyfriend while Miles rubs his waist, wincing.

“Why’d you pinch me?” Miles inquires.

“I didn’t, I squeezed too hard, my bad.”

“Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom.” Miles says getting off Mickey.

“Forget them. What's your name and how come I’ve never seen you before?” Carter asks.

Ian wants to look at Mickey and tell him he doesn’t really want to be on this lap. The bad boy must not like that Ian is sitting on another guy if him accidentally hurting Miles is anything to go by.

“I'm okay standing.” He tells Carter.

Carter just tightens his hand around Ian's waist. “Nah. You're fine.” He winks.

“Carter maybe let the guy go.”

They both turn to look at Mickey. Ian is not surprised, having witnessed Mickey's jealousy on Friday but Carter seems a little surprised. “What, Mickey?”

“He doesn’t look like he wants to be sitting there man.” Mickey shrugs looking as casual as can be.

“It is also none of your fucking business.” Carter says and Ian starts to get off but Carter tightens his hold.

He looks at Mickey and the brunet looks really fucking upset. He runs a hand across his mouth and isn’t even looking at Ian but rather glaring at his friend.

“Carter I'm not gonna have this shit at my house. If he wants to get off, let him.” Mickey gets up and is now standing in front of them.

Ian licks his lips nervously. The last thing he wants is a fight breaking out. “You're no fun.” Carter reluctantly lets Ian go.

The redhead gets up and mumbles a quiet; “Thanks.” Before running up the stairs to look for the bathroom.

He's pushes open the door and walks in to find Oscar pressed against the wall with a hand around his neck. “Answer me!” Miles is yelling.

Ian walks in and steps towards them. “How’s he going to do that when you’re choking him? Let him go.”

“Who the fuck are you? This has nothing to do with you.”

“LET HIM GO!”

“Who invited you?” Miles continues to demand.

“Miles let him go.” Mickey who apparently was right behind Ian commands.

“How did some fucking nerd get into my fucking party?” Miles asks Mickey.

“Thought it was _my_ party?” Mickey pulls Miles hand away from Oscar who steps away coughing. Ian pulls his friend to check on him.

“That I threw you.” Miles counters.

“It’s my party.” Mikey glares at his  boyfriend.

“This is bullshit.” Miles hisses making towards Ian and Oscar but Mickey steps in front of him.

“Calm the fuck down Miles. Go downstairs and do some fucking shots or some shit.” Miles doesn’t move. “Go!” The taller boy walks out but not before glaring at Oscar who cowards behind Ian. “You okay?” Mickey directs at Oscar who's rubbing his neck.

“Yeah. Just a little shaken.”

“I'm sorry.” Mickey apologises and Oscar nods. “You wanna step outside for a sec? I wanna talk to Ian.”

Oscar shakes his head ‘no.’ “Not by myself.”

“I won't let him touch you. You’ve got my word.”

Oscar looks between them hesitantly before nodding once and walking out of the bathroom. “You're boyfriend’s an asshole.” Ian tells Mickey as soon as the door closes behind Oscar.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Why are you even with him?”

“I… I don’t know. We have a lot in common and it made sense at the time.”

“And now?”

“Ian, don’t.”

“I gotta go check on my friend.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Mickey asks grabbing his wrist before he can leave. “After Carter?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Ian says and opens the door. “See you at school.”

Ian leaves the bathroom before Mickey can say anything. He walks out to see the redhead grab Oscar’s hand and lead him out of the  party as discreetly as possible. Mickey stands at the top of the staircase and watches them go. Miles sees them and he stands up angrily but sits back down when he notices they're walking out the door.

Mickey sighs and walks down the stairs. He goes to the drink table and grabs a bottle of vodka drinking straight from it and watching Miles rant about Oscar to one of their friends. He just rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

**Tell me when you get home.**

**I will.**. Ian replies.

Mickey pockets his phone then goes back upstairs and into his bedroom to wait for Ian's text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that sure went smoothly, didn't it?
> 
> kudos n all comments welkam!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Mickey is still staring at his phone when he hears the door slowly push open. He quickly drops his hand and shuts his eyes. Its a few minutes of silence where mickey pretends to be asleep, knowing who exactly is by his door. Like Mickey was hoping, when the door closes and he opens an eye, Miles is gone.

He sighs. The things he has to do these days. Thankfully he still has a while before his boyfriend is done drinking and comes to pass out beside him. Just then a text comes through on his phone.

**I’m in bed. You still partying?**

He smiles and replies; **Nah. Sucks now that you’re not here.**

**I wish I could be with you tonight.**

Mickey chuckles and thumbs his nose before admitting; **Me too**

**Tell me something**

**Like what?**

**I don know. Something nice.**

Mickey chews on his bottom lip and thinks about it. **I always use protection with Miles.** He sends, thinking that’s something Ian will appreciate. Minutes tick on before he gets a reply and he imagines that piece of information being shocking to Ian.  

**Then why bareback with me?**

Mickey types; **Apart from the fact that it’s hot as fuck?**  
**well, it was your first time so…** he leaves it at that.

**That was very considerate of you.**

**Yeah well, I’m a considerate person.**

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Ian laughs.

He doesn’t care about anything right now. Shit, he doesn’t even know if he’ll be sleeping tonight. He is too focused on the fact that Mickey uses protection with his own boyfriend but not with Ian. It gives him this immense joy that he cannot explain. He is the happiest 16 year old in the world right now.  

Damn, it feels good!

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

“Yo Mick, need to talk to you.”

“What about?” He snaps banging his locker shut because the memory of Carter having his hands on Ian still irritates him.

“That boy from the party, i can’t find him.”

“What boy?” Miles asks possessively wrapping an arm around Mickey’s waist. At the same time the brunet goes; “The fuck does that have to do with me?”

“Because it's your fucking fault i can’t find him you jerk!”

“Wait, what are we talking about?” Miles inquires impatiently.

"Mick here, decided to be some knight in shining fucking armor during the party and now i can't find this _seriously_ pretty boy that i would give anything to fuck." Carter shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, reminiscing. It makes Mickey want to punch him. "He smelled so good and he was so pretty." when he opens them he's glaring at Mickey. "You're gonna help me find him Mick."

"How do you figure that?" the shorter boy crosses his arms.

"Because its your fault I didn’t get to know shit about him! " Carter snaps. Just then Ian, Oscar and a few more of his friends walk by with books clutched to their chests. "Move it geeks!" Carter yells angrily and the group scampers away. Mickey snorts. The asshole doesn’t even realize his crush is in that group. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"Okay, that's enough." Miles steps in front of Mickey. "You wanna find your next victim, fine. But leave my boyfriend out of it. A'ight?"

"But-"

"No." Miles repeats adamantly.

Carter relents but he still flips Mickey off for good measure before walking away.

“So who’s this pretty guy?”

Mickey thumbs his nose then shrugs. “The fuck would I know? It was _your_ guest list.”

Miles who usually towers easily over Mickey seems so much taller when he places his right palm over Mickey's head where the latter is leaning against his locker, caging him in. He then caresses Mickey's chest where his skin is a little exposed. “Did _you_ think he was pretty?”

Mickey smirks up at him. “I suppose he was good-looking.” He laughs when Miles groans irritably.

“Why can you never lie?” he asks. “I see good-looking guys everyday too but I don’ rub it on your face.”

“Neither do I.” Mickey pushes at Miles’ chest before walking away. “You coming?”

His boyfriend sighs but soon follows.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

“Thanks for having my back at the party.” Oscar tells Ian after adjusting his glasses.

“Of course. I invited you, I was going to look out for you.” Ian replies adjusting his own.

“Mickey is a nice guy so why is he dating Miles?” Oscar asks Ian during lunch, as they both watch the jock table.

“I guess they must have been in love at some point.” Ian grimaces.

Oscar turns to him. “But now he's in love with you?” Ian doesn’t reply. “Ian, where do you picture this going?”

“Honestly? I'm just hoping one of these days he gets tired of Miles and picks me over him.” He swallows. “Eventually.” He watches Mickey push Miles’ arm off his shoulder as they leave the cafeteria and he smiles. Mickey winks at him on his way out and Ian's smile turns into a grin.

“I think it’s a possibility.”

Ian turns to his friend. “What?”

“For an outsider, they don’t see anything different. But as a person who knows what's going on, I can see changes between the couple.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks hopefully.

“Yeah, I mean, when was the last time you saw them making out in public?” Oscar asks. “Miles is always initiating these kisses but while before they would have been make outs, Mickey always pulls away and Miles is left to accept simple pecks.”

“You’ve noticed that?”

Oscar nods as they stand too, grabbing their trays. “I have _also_ noticed that Miles doesn’t like it. And knowing that guy’s temper, it would honestly be better if you kept fucking Mickey on the DL. Who knows what will happen when you start dating Mickey publicly.”

“Yeah.”

“Or if he finds out the truth.”

Ian sighs. He definitely understands that what he and Mickey have is very complicated. Walking down the hallway, they hear loud laughter coming from one of the classes. It’s Mickey and his friends.

“We should probably run so they don’ see us walking by.” Oscar suggests in a whisper.  

Ian is about to agree when he overhears the conversation. “I'm just saying, if I was gay I would prefer to be the top.” Someone is saying.

“I think bottoms have it better because that’s where our prostate is.” Another adds.

“Why are we listening?” Oscar whispers.

“Shh…” Ian glares at his friend then walks closer towards the slightly open door.

“I would still rather be a top.” Ian can now see that’s just another straight teammate.  

Miles puts an arm around Mickey and kisses his cheek. Ian flips him off even though the guy can't see him. “There’s nothing wrong with being a bottom. Right babe?”

Ian gets dizzy with how fast he straightens up. “Of course.” Mickey says. “Liking what I like don’ make me a bitch.”

Ian… Ian doesn’t know what to think. He looks at Oscar and his friend must realise something is wrong because he grabs Ian's hand and pulls him away from the door. He doesn’t say anything till they're in the safety of their next class.

“Are you okay?” Oscar asks Ian who still looks like he's frozen.

“No.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the Anons who give their support and feedback on tumblr!! U guys are awesome. I highly appreciate ♥♥♥♥

Mickey after calling Miles to tell him goodnight and ensure he won't come over, undresses so he can shower before Ian gets here. He has gotten to that place where the idea of seeing Ian makes his heart flutter ridiculously. He never felt these things with Miles and every day he finds himself thinking about what Ian asked him at the party. Why _is_ he dating Miles?

He remembers thinking Miles was attractive when the guy hit on him a year ago. He remembers thinking how convenient having a boyfriend would be. Mickey never liked going to boys town every weekend to fuck strange men and dating someone from school meant having sex whenever he wanted. Then they’d started actually dating and he'd realised him and Miles actually had a lot in common. Especially when it came to their personalities.

So Mickey had started to feel _something_ for Miles. Affection for sure, fondness, he liked the familiarity between them. It was good. For a year it was really good. Heck, he didn’t even mind the PDA.

But now with Ian, Mickey is starting to feel these _things_ he's never felt before. Things that include intense jealousy. And he's starting to wonder if he hated when Miles cuddled him because he didn’t feel this way about him. As water trickles down his body washing away the soap, Mickey can't help but smile at the possibility of seeing Ian. They haven’t had a chance to see interact all day and he… misses him.

Shit. Mickey misses Ian.

When he walks out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist, he finds Ian sitting on his bed playing with his phone. The redhead drops the phone as well as his jaw when he sees Mickey. The brunet laughs, flattered and pleased.

“Hi.” He greets.

Ian swallows but doesn’t say anything and Mickey walks towards him and bends. He grabs Ian's chin and tilts his head up for a kiss. Their lips are just about to touch and Mickey startles when the redhead pulls away, blinking up at him with his beautiful green eyes.

Feeling hurt and dejected –wow, that hurt- Mickey straightens up. He frowns for a bit trying to understand why the simple act of Ian denying him a kiss made him feel like that.

He clears his throat suddenly feeling too naked. “I'm just… gonna get dressed.”

Ian nods, sniffs then looks away.

Mickey feels like there was a knife in his chest and someone just twisted it. He bites hard on his bottom lip, hoping that pain will cancel out the one in his chest. Why the hell is he feeling like this? He pulls on grey sweats and a t-shirt and when he turns around Ian is looking at the door.

Mickey panics. “What's going on? Did something happen?” he asks sitting next to Ian. When he takes the long fingers in his own, the redhead doesn’t pull away and it settles Mickey a little. “Did I do something?” he asks much more quietly.

Ian takes a deep breath. “I…” he pauses. “I was…”

Mickey squeezes Ian's hand in encouragement. “It’s okay. I did something, didn’t I?”

Mickey knows, he _knows_ it’s his fault that Ian is upset. As far as he knows they were fine this morning and if Ian is mad at him it has to be Mickey's fault. Ian is too nice, too innocent. Too innocent.

“Me and Oscar were walking down the hallway.”

“Okay.” Mickey reaches behind Ian and wraps a hand around his waist. The redhead leans his head on Mickey's shoulder and the brunet feels relief course through him. They're okay.

“And I overheard you and the guys talking.” Mickey tries so hard but nothing that could have upset Ian comes to mind. “I heard you say that bottoming doesn’t make you a bitch.”

Mickey closes his eyes and inhales deeply. “I…”

“Is that what you like?” Ian interrupts, fixing his glasses and looking up at him.

Mickey lets go of Ian’s hand so he can caress his cheek instead. “It’s what I prefer, yes.”

Just like he's been feeling since he discovered Mickey likes to bottom Ian starts to feel inadequate all over again. “And you don’t think I can top you properly.”

Mickey hates how that wasn’t even a question. He stops holding Ian and turns his body so he's facing him. Ian does the same and they look into each other’s eyes. “No Ian, I don’t think that.” He takes both of Ian's hands.  Green eyes are blinking at him hopefully as Ian breathes in his every word. “Our first time, you were so set on me fucking you so I figured it’s what _you_ prefer.”

“I want what _you_ want.” Ian says earnestly because it’s the truth.

Mickey sighs and takes off Ian's glasses, placing them on the night stand. “Can you see like this?”

Ian chuckles and he looks so beautiful Mickey's chest aches again, but this time he doesn’t mind. “You’ve seen me without glasses before but today you ask?”

Mickey smiles shyly. “It’s just that, after seeing you at the party…” he trails off and its Ian's turn to smile shyly.

The redhead shakes his head. “I can see I'm not blind.” He jokes. “Just short sighted.”

Mickey nods. “Okay.” He breathes. “So what do you wanna do now?”

Ian stands up and starts taking off his clothes one by one.

“Okay.” Mickey chuckles.

“What are you doing? Get naked.”

“Okay then.” Mickey lifts a surprised eyebrow then takes off his clothes again and gets under the covers. A very naked Ian joins him, his half hard dick dangling between his legs.

“I know exactly what I wanna do.”

“Yeah?”

“I'm gonna fuck you Mick.”

“Fuck yeah.” Mickey moans feeling excited because he has wanted Ian inside him for the longest time. He finds himself widening his legs which makes him feel like a whore but he could care less. He needs that dick now. He reaches for the lube and starts to open himself up.

“I wanna do that.” Ian pouts. He actually pouts and he looks so adorable in that moment Mickey reaches up and kisses him.

“You will. Next time. Right now I just really want you.”

He is impatient so he preps himself quickly and when three fingers fit he figures he's good to go. Ian is watching him in fascination licking his lips every few seconds. “Fu…fuck.” Ian stutters. “I want you so bad Mickey.”

“Then come get me.”

Ian is on him so fast Mickey has to laugh. Ian looks at him and smiles before taking his big dick in his hand. “You ready?”

“Are you?”

Ian laughs and kisses Mickey, hard. The brunet moans and hugs him close as they continue to make out. Then he gasps as Ian's dick presses against his entrance. “Yes.” He moans making Ian chuckle. “Ooooooh my God.” He cries out when Ian pushes in slowly. Then the redhead slams his hips hard the rest of the way, burying himself to the hilt. His hands are gripping Mickey's knees hard enough to bruise. And holy fucking shit Ian is _so fucking big_ , so deep so everything. He’s staring down at Mickey with a stunned gaze like he can't believe how good this feels either.

_“Mick.”_

“Yeah, I know.” Mickey says then wraps his legs around Ian's waist. He digs his heels into the small of Ian's back, spurring him on. “C’mon Ian, fucking fuck me already.”

“God, I hate you.” Ian laughs but follows Mickey's command.

Whatever come back he had gets lost in the rush of the overwhelming pressure that shakes through him from the thrust of Ian's dick filling him up like this. His whole body feels alive with sensation rippling from his core. Ian's cock is deeper into him than anyone has ever been.

Ian however hasn’t done anything since he got in there. Mickey caresses Ian's cheeks then pecks his lips. “It’s okay. Go ahead.” He says encouragingly. Ian nods but doesn’t say anything, instead just breathes heavily. “You okay?” Mickey asks.

Ian nods again, still doesn’t speak.

“Ian.” Mickey calls, concerned.

“I can't move.” Ian says, his voice choked.

“Why?” Mickey asks, trying to rein in a smile.

“I can't…” Ian closes his eyes then looks at Mickey. “Shit. So good.” He cries out. “I wanna come. Think I'm gonna come if I move and I don’ wanna do that because we just started and I…”

“Shh…” Mickey kisses him. “It’s okay.”

Ian blinks down at him. “I'm sorry.”

Mickey smiles and shakes his head. “It’s okay.” He repeats right before purposely clenching is ass and fucking down on Ian's dick.

“OH MY GOD!” Ian cries out then he does a full body shudder, dropping all his weight on Mickey, his teeth digging into Mickey's neck. The brunet winces but holds Ian through his orgasm that seems to be the best thing he's ever experienced. “Oh, fuck Mickey.” he peppers kisses all over Mickey's face and neck, breathing heavily and moaning his name while still thrusting inside Mickey even though he's already soft by now.

Mickey laughs. “You okay?”

Ian laughs and buries his face in Mickey's neck again, this time from embarrassment. “I'm sorry.”

“Nah. Don’t be.” Mickey pinches his ass. “C’mere.”

Ian smiles and kisses Mickey back, giving it his all and they both get lost in the slotting of their lips. “I promise to last longer in round two.”

Mickey laughs shaking his head in amusement. “Okay.”

Then they're kissing again with Ian still inside him because they can't seem to stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Mickey's lips are so soft and gentle, his tongue insistent. He is such a good kisser Ian could kiss him all day every day. And then there are arms, strong, achingly beautiful tattooed arms circling Ian's waist and pulling him closer, tighter. Then a happy, desperate groan escapes from Mickey's chest. It makes Ian feels all giddy and he chuckles into the other boy’s mouth.

Mickey smiles too and bites on Ian's bottom lip, pulling on it. Ian moans when his dick starts to fill up, still inside Mickey.

“Fu...fuck.” Mickey stutters, still marvelling at how well Ian fills and stretches him. “Fuck Ian.”

“Mmm…” Ian moans then hunches over Mickey, hands sliding up Mickey's hips, stomach, and chest till he reaches Mickey's shoulders. He holds him firmly in place and begins a series of short, shallow but sharp thrusts.

He gets so overwhelmed that he shakes while thrusting on top of Mickey, hoping like hell that Mickey doesn’t notice it. He hopes his continuous shuddering will get lost in the slowly pounding he's giving the brunet’s ass, but really scared that Mickey has noticed anyway, has noticed just how much he really affects Ian. But he relaxes when he watches Mickey lose control under him, his beautiful mouth open and letting out sweet, sweet sounds.

He figures now that he has gotten a hang of the whole topping thing, he should probably speed up. So it doesn’t take long for Ian to set a furious rhythm and Mickey's blunt nails dig into his arms. They both start to release this hungry moans and gasps, accompanied by broken curses and the slap of skin of skin as Ian pumps away in determination.

Ian looks down and he can't believe just how good Mickey looks. The moonlight from the room’s only window is just bright enough to illuminate his face, sweat shining on his forehead, eyes dark as they track up and down Ian's body. His mouth hangs open and Ian glances at Mickey's throbbing, leaking cock between them.

The entire picture is truly a sight to see. Fuck, Mickey is so fucking perfect.  

It feels so fucking good. Mickey whines, unable to articulate anything as his fingers sink into the sheet beneath him just for something to cling to even though it isn’t anything solid. He's just seeking to ground himself as Ian's cock threatens to shake his world apart from the inside. God what is the redhead doing to him?

He looks up at Ian and catches him staring. Their gazes lock in some kind of dominance while Ian continues with his frenzied fucking. He licks his pink lips and Mickey immediately wants to kiss him. He pulls Ian down for a kiss so breath-taking, it rocks his entire being and he unexpectedly comes between them. He calls out Ian's name, shivering though his climax.

Ian curses and looks on as the cum lands on Mickey's belly button. He then looks at the shorter boy. “That’s so fucking hot.”

Mickey grins up at him then reaches down to hold Ian's ass cheeks and pull him impossibly deeper inside of him. Ian curses then pulls out to flip Mickey over on his stomach. The bad boy is so shocked but doesn’t have time to react before Ian is grabbing his hips, lifting him so he's on his knees and sinking inside him again and pounding away. Mickey grabs onto the headboard and moans quietly as Ian chases his orgasm. This is the best sex Mickey has ever had, hands down.

The bad boy moves his hips to meet Ian's thrusts and it’s not long before the redhead feels his orgasm building. Especially when he watches his dick go in and out of Mickey’s wet, fucked out hole. He's about to come and he bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood. Ian then pulls out of Mickey with an angry grunt before flipping Mickey again so he's on his back like before.

Okay, Mickey likes this side of Ian.

He's about to say something but Ian is already crawling up Mickey's body, his dick in his hand. He doesn’t stop until he's caging Mickey's face with his knees. He grabs Mickey's mouth with his left hand roughly. Mickey just blinks up at Ian as he pushes his thumb in his mouth before pushing down on Mickey's bottom teeth, dropping his jaw so his mouth is wide open. He puts his tongue out and awaits the hottest orgasm he's ever seen Ian have. The younger boy then strokes his cock over Mickey's waiting tongue, hissing and cursing. Ian slides a finger across Mickey's cum on his stomach then then forces his fingers in Mickey's mouth.

“Lick if off.” He commands and a fascinated Mickey obediently does as told. His own taste is bitter but it’s soon joined by Ian's much sweeter taste when he comes with a deep groan, spilling thick and hot on Mickey's lips. He growls as he continues cuming in Mickey's mouth with a loud yells of Mickey's name. “Swallow!” Mickey doesn’t wonder where the hell shy Ian went. He’ll do that later. Right now he relishes in the taste of Ian in his mouth.

Still dazed from his own orgasm and this new side he's seeing of Ian, Mickey licks up Ian's mess, his tongue moving sloppily on the tip of Ian's cock. He sucks and slurps every last drop, making Ian visibly shiver and hiss. The redhead looks down at him and smirks. It’s so cocky, which it totally not Ian, and Mickey can’t help but smile. “Cockslut.” Ian lets out, his expression full of wonder and fascination as soft hands caress Mickey's cheek.

He then drops next to Mickey on the bed with a heavy sigh. _“Wow.”_

A few minutes go by before Mickey finally exclaims. “What the fuck was that?!”

When Ian turns to look at him, Mickey wants to laugh because shy Ian is back. The redhead reaches for Mickey, wraps his hands around him and buries his head in the bad boy’s neck.

“No seriously, where did that come from?” Ian who's blushing so hard doesn’t allow Mickey to move him so he can look at his face. “I didn’t think it was possible but I just created an even bigger monster, didn’t I?”

“Did you like it?” Ian mumbles in his neck.

“Are you kidding me? I’d go again right now if I could.”

Ian chuckles and refuses to let go or look at Mickey. The other boy laughs and pulls the covers over them, even though he should probably change the sheets.

“So…” Mickey starts. “How do you like topping?”

Ian finally lifts his head. He pecks Mickey gently on the lips. “Not that I didn’t like you inside me ‘cause it was super-hot,”

“U-huh.”

“but I wanna top from now on. Please.”

“Hey, I concur.”

Ian stays there watching Mickey as they bask in their post orgasmic state. He then realises with a heavy heart that it’s time to leave. Things have been going too perfectly tonight and he'd forgotten he doesn’t get to spend the night. So reluctantly sliding off the bed, Ian turns to start looking for his clothes.

Mickey panics as he watches Ian dress again, not wanting him to leave. He hesitates for a moment before asking. “Stay?” he remembers the last time he did Ian _didn’t_ stay but he's hoping Ian does today.

Albeit surprised, Ian doesn’t say anything but willingly undresses and settles under the covers beside Mickey. The brunet allows Ian to climb all over him and burrow into his skin in a way he would have completely hated in the past. In a way he would never let Miles do. But he finds himself thinking that Ian is allowed. He strokes Ian's back and sighs happily when the redhead strokes his face then pecks his cheek before snuggling against him and promptly falling asleep.

Mickey looks on as Ian's lashes flutter closed and he realises that right here in this moment, things have changed. Tonight for some reason, things just shifted between them.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Ian and Oscar are walking from the cafeteria and into the field when they notice there's commotion outside. “What's going on?” Ian asks no one in particular.

“Mickey and Miles are fighting.” Someone answers and he an Oscar push forward to try and see for themselves.

People are keeping their distance so Ian can't really hear what's going on, but he can see Miles gesticulating with his hands angrily. He moves angrily towards Mickey and touches their foreheads together, but there’s nothing friendly about it. Then he's yelling “Fine!” and pushing at Mickey's chest.

“Fine!” Mickey yells back.

Miles walk back towards the school and everyone disperses and looks away pretending they weren’t watching. It doesn’t work because Miles grabs the first person he sees by the shirt. “The fuck are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”

“Huh?”

“No…nothing I swear.”

Miles pushes the guy away roughly and the ones behind him quickly catch him so he doesn’t fall.

“Do you think they just publicly broke up?” Oscar whispers in Ian's ear once Miles has left.

Ian smiles, his heart beating out of his chest happily as he watches Mickey drop to sit on the grass. “I think so.” He says excitedly. “I think so.” He repeats in disbelief, bouncing in place.


	19. Chapter 19

 That evening after school Ian doesn’t wait to be invited over. He heads over to his house, drops his books, takes a quick shower, changes then heads over to the Milkoviches. He's full of energy due to how fucking ecstatic he is. He has been waiting for this day forever. Sure Oscar’s got concerns about Miles handing Ian his ass but the redhead is not even thinking about that right now. All he wants is to confirm that Mickey is his now.

He doesn’t usually ring the bell, not wanting to get the attention of Mickey's siblings, so he calls Mickey like he usually does when he uses the front gate.

“Open up.” He says as soon as Mickey receives the call.

_“You're home?”_

“Yeah. I'm at the gate.”

_“Oh I'm not there yet. Ring the bell then wait for me in my room.”_

Ian bites his bottom lip. He's not so sure about that. “Is your window open?”

Mickey laughs. _“You gotta meet them sometime Ian.”_ He laughs again. _“Be right there.”_

Ian puts his phone in his pocket when Mickey hangs up then takes a deep breath. Here goes. He rings the bell and waits. It’s a blond brother who opens the gate after a few minutes.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Ian curses internally. “My… my name is Ian. Here to see Mickey?”

The guys starts to close the gate. “He ain't here.”

Ian places his hand on the gate to stop him then winces and pull his hand away when the impact is too painful. “He told me to wait. For him.”

The blond man narrows his eyes at Ian. “How do you know my brother again?”

Ian fixes his glasses. Sometimes he just does it when he's nervous. He figures Mickey's brother won't buy it if he says they're friends. “I'm here to help him with his chem homework?”

Mickey's brother nods once then finally pulls the gate open and gestures for Ian to walk in. “I'm Joey.” The guy says as soon as they walk into the house. “Refreshments are in the fridge. Have at it.” Then he's leaving Ian alone and rushing up the stairs.

Ian didn’t know one of Mickey's brothers was blond. He knows Mickey has 5 siblings and one of them is a girl, but he has never seen them. Well, he's seen the girl at school but she's just as intimidating at Mickey so Ian keeps his distance from her as well. She's a brunet like Mickey though.

Forgoing the drink, Ian goes up the stairs like Joey before him and heads straight to Mickey's room. He leans on the door and smiles gently when he looks at the bed. He walks towards it and caresses it, smiling as the memories of their intense love making flood him. He had felt something last night. More than the pleasure, more than their usual chemistry he had felt something shift. Ian is pretty sure he is not the only one with _feelings_ in this secret relationship.

.

 

Mickey doesn’t take long and Ian takes off his glasses, placing them on the night stand as soon as the bad boy walks in. He gets on knees and gestures for Mickey to walk towards him.

“Fucking Christ Ian.”

Mickey curses even as he walks towards the redhead. Ian smirks then immediately reaches for Mickey's belt buckle.

“So you and Miles broke up?” he asks licking his lips and jerking Mickey to full hardness.

“Yes.” Mickey sighs. “Or maybe not?” he mutters then looks away from Ian. “We’re fighting.” Though disappointed by this reply, Ian stands up and starts kissing on Mickey's neck. “I don’t know if we’ve broken up or…” he shudders from Ian's ministrations, precum licking from his tip as Ian's long fingers continue to jerk him off. “He’s my boyfriend still. I think.” Mickey finishes, breathless.

After hearing all that, Ian just viciously thinks; _I don’t care._

He doesn’t say it though. He just continues to kiss Mickey before dropping on his knees again and swallowing Mickey down. He then gives the blow job his all, pulls all the stops and proceeds to give Mickey a mind blowing orgasm.

Proceeds to show Mickey why he should be with Ian, and only Ian.

 

✘0✘0✘0

Two days later Ian is the only one left after history class when Oscar runs in looking breathless. He tells Ian that Miles just knelt in the hallway with fucking flowers and apologised to Mickey in front of the entire student body. They’d then proceeded to kiss and make up so they were clearly still together.

The pencil in Ian's hand breaks when he unknowingly squeezes too hard.

“Whoa. You okay?” Oscar asks but Ian ignores him.

He pulls out his phone to send a text. **Library. 5 min.**

.

 

Mickey finds Ian at a corner of the library, pretty hidden and where Mickey is pretty sure he's never seen students come to study. He knows he has to explain himself because Ian probably already knows. He spots Ian leaning on the wall waiting for him.

“Okay I know this isn’t what you wanted…”

“Shh…”

Ian kisses him hard, deep, and bruising. He sucks Mickey's tongue into his mouth and grabs the brunet’s ass, pulls him towards his crotch. There is nothing gentle about this and it’s so, fucking, hot. Mickey finds himself hardening immediately. Ian groans when he notices then drops on his knees with an evil grin if Mickey's ever seen one.

“Gonna be the death of me Ian.” Ian just hums around his dick making Mickey sigh happily. “You’ve gotten pretty good at that.”

Ian stresses his jaw, rolls his tongue, bobs his head then sinks down and pulls up with soft lips and hot breath. He does this continuously and relishes in the gasps and moans Mickey keeps releasing. The more the redhead listens to Mickey's reactions to Ian giving him pleasure, the more he feels Mickey's skin under his tongue, the more he _wants_.

Ian feels Mickey's knees wobble and hears the bad boy warn him that he's about to come. And while Ian appreciates the concern, he's one determined motherfucker and he doesn’t pull away. He continues to drive Mickey wild by sucking harder and swallowing harder until he can feel the other boy’s dick in his throat.

And the next day and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that, Ian keeps finding Mickey and the latter never turns him down. Even when it becomes apparent that Mickey is back on with Miles Ian doesn’t stop offering and Mickey doesn’t stop accepting.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

It’s on a Saturday and there's a game.

Ian settles on a bench like he always does, ready to watch and support Mickey silently. The brunet raises an eyebrow at him from down below and Ian ducks his head blushing. Good thing Miles is a part of the game and not on the stands where he can see the short glances Mickey keeps sending Ian.

Ian is a terrible human being.

He wants Mickey to fuck his boyfriend and think of _him_. He wants Mickey to win this game and when Miles gives him congratulatory head, he wants Mickey to lean his head back, shut his eyes and see Ian.

Ian wants every finger and hand that will ever touch Mickey to tickle memories of _him_ in Mickey's mind. He wants Mickey's desire, all of it. Wants Mickey to ache and yearn for him like Ian does for him.

The way he always will.

Because Ian knows from here on out, every hook up he’ll be thinking of Mickey. Every time someone touches him he’ll feel Mickey's calloused hands on him; short fingers digging in his hair as Mickey pants and whines “Ian I'm gonna cum.”  
He knows every time his tongue touches someone else’s skin he’ll be thinking of Mickey when he shuts his eyes. He’ll be feeling Mickey, smelling Mickey. His mind and heart will be haunted by Mickey. Because he has loved the other boy for so long and now that he's had him, all he wants, is Mickey.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Mickey had agreed to drop Ian home so he stays back way after everyone has left. He's fully dressed after taking a shower and is now staring at himself in the mirror. He runs a hand across his wet hair and sighs.

Ian is driving him fucking insane and he can admit to himself it’s time to break up with Miles. He's feelin things for Ian, things he shouldn’t be. Ian just keeps surprising him every single day.  He is so unpredictable and Mickey just keeps falling deeper and deeper into this hole he dug.

But the thing is, he is feeling… guilty, is the word. Miles is an asshole through and through but who isn’t? Well, maybe Ian. He smiles at his reflection.

Fuck! Even thinking about the redhead has him smiling goofily. Jesus.

Okay Mickey feels bad about breaking up with Miles after lying and cheating on him for _months_ when the guy has done nothing wrong. At this point it’s not even about Miles hurting Ian, Mickey just doesn’t know how he’ll go about doing it yet he's the one on the wrong.

But one thing’s for sure, he has to do it. Ian is too innocent to pure and he deserves a guy who’ll be there for him and only him. Okay so maybe he's not _that_ innocent since he's the one who came after Mickey, but still.

He's about to head out and find Ian who's waiting by the bleachers when someone walks in. Mickey is still leaving when the guy stands in front of him.

“Can I help you?” Mickey asks dropping his bag and getting ready to finish what this guy is about to start.

“You don’t know me, because of course you don’t, but my name is Keith.”

“And I should care because...?” Mickey glares up at him.

“Because I know you're fucking Ian Gallagher behind Miles’ back and I'm fully prepared to tell him.”

Well, shit.


	20. Chapter 20

"You don't deserve him." Keith continues stepping towards Mickey so they're chest to chest.

"Gonna need you to back the fuck up before i lay your ass down."

Keith huffs but does as told. "Why not just leave him? Huh?" the guys asks. "He's so stupidly in love with you, he can't see what's happening right under his nose. I outta tell him."

"What do you want? Because if you really wanted to tell Miles you wouldn't be here telling me."

Keith tilts his head at Mickey. "How can you cheat on a hunk like Miles with a guy who's adorable at best?"

Within seconds Mickey has grabbed Keith's shirt and is growling in his face. "You don' talk about Ian."

Keith chuckles. "Right. Because between the two Ian is the one you should be getting jealous over."

Mickey lets him go then thumbs his nose. "I'm having a hard time figuring out how this is any of your business."

"Because Miles should be with me!" Keith yells making Mickey blink severally in realization. "Because  _I_  would notice when his parents are getting a divorce if i was his boyfriend."

He's got Mickey there because; "His parents are getting a divorce?"

Keith scoffs. "This is what I’m talking about! Why not just break up with him Mickey? Huh? I've been hanging out with him you know." Mickey just raises an eyebrow. "I tried kissing him last week and guess what happened?" Mickey doesn't reply but he's very curious to find out. "He pushed me away even though he clearly wanted to. Reminded me he's a got a boyfriend. Little does he know his boyfriend has no fucking loyalty."

Wheels are turning in Mickey's head. "So you love him, huh?"

"Yes." Keith replies and his eyes are so honest Mickey feels sorry for him.

But this, this is a great opportunity and Mickey would be a fool not to take advantage of it. "Tell you what," Keith perks up. "If you can get Miles to break up with me, he's all yours."

The other boy frowns. "Why can't _you_ do it?"

Mickey rolls his eyes. "If you know Miles as well as you claim you do than you know his temper. If i left him for Ian his ego would be bruised and God knows what he'll do then."

Keith shakes his head. "'Course you're looking out for Ian."

"Miles knows things have changed between us. What do you think that fight last week was about?" Mickey bends to pick up his bag. "You want him, get him."

He walks away and ignores the excited squealing and clapping behind him.

 

✘0✘0✘0

Ian stands in the school parking lot and watches Miles, Mickey and their group talking by the school entrance. He stops and grits his teeth as he looks at Miles hand that’s over Mickey's shoulders. That should be him dammit! That should be him shamelessly holding Mickey is public like that. It should be him announcing to the world they're together. He looks on as his blood gets hot with possessiveness all over. Possessiveness he has no right to feel.

He quickly runs past them, his head ducked and into his first class. Which he shares with the couple. Ugh.

Ian rubs his forehead with frustration and stares at the empty seat that belongs to Mickey. He knows the bad boy’s shape so well he can almost see it there. The slope of his shoulders, the curve of his back, the big shifting muscles in is arms and his shoulder blades.

He sighs. What kind of crisis did he get himself into?

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

 

Ian closes his eyes and licks his lips, arching his back, dropping back down and sighing softly while caressing Mickey's thighs. Mickey is moving slowly on top of him, slowly but surely driving him crazy. Ian hisses when the bad boy lifts his hips before dropping down again and rotating his hips. He can't believe Mickey could have been riding him so sweetly this entire time.

“Fuck Mick.” He opens his eyes to see Mickey smiling down at him softly, his eyes glazed over as he caresses Ian's chest and stomach.

Mickey then bends and presses their lips together softly before sitting back up and resuming his riding. Ian takes Mickey's left hand and kisses Mickey's wrist. He sees the brunet shudder and his heart swells. He loves Mickey. He loves Mickey so much it hurts. But in such an amazing fucking way.

It’s on a Saturday, they don’t have school so where else would Ian be except inside Mickey?

Ian honestly doesn’t know how he got here. One minute he's admiring and lusting over Mickey from afar, the next they’re fucking on the regular and God does it feel amazing. Ian's body is buzzing with pleasure. He will never stop being pleased by the fact that Mickey lets him fuck him bare but doesn’t allow miles _his_ boyfriend the same privilege.

Suddenly Mickey is speeding up and Ian knows he's about to climax. “I'm gonna cum Ian. Do it with me.”

“Okay. Okay Mick, fuck.”

Ian grabs Mickey down by the neck to pull him in for a hard kiss then lets go of him so he can hold onto his full butt cheeks. They moan and breathe into each other’s mouths as they both chase their orgasms.

.

Mickey gets off and lies next to Ian. He will never get over how overwhelming their sex always is. God, what is it about Ian? He has just pulled the redhead towards him and is caressing his back softly when he hears Ian sniff twice. Mickey looks down at Ian when he feels wetness on his chest.

“Ian.” He calls panicked. “Ian, what's wrong?”

Even after that mind blowing orgasm like all orgasms with Mickey are, all Ian could think about was Miles and how he's still dating his Mickey and how they're still parading their relationship. While he didn’t mind them together when this started, he hates that Miles is in the picture. And he can't help but feel like what he has with Mickey is just temporary. Can't help but picture Mickey leaving him for Miles.

Mickey quickly sits up and leans on the headboard before pulling Ian into his arms and into his lap. “Ian, please talk to me.” He wipes at Ian's tears, his heart beating worriedly.

Suddenly Ian clings onto him, wrapping his hands around Mickey's neck. “Please don’t leave me.” He pleads softly into Mickey's chest.

Mickey frowns surprised, wondering where this is coming from. “Shh…” he rubs Ian's back and pulls him impossibly closer. “Ian, I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” He kisses Ian's head in what he hopes is reassuring enough. “Especially not after that.” He jokes making Ian snort as surprised laughter leaves him.

The redhead licks his lips then looks at Mickey with soft, teary eyes. “You like me for more than just the sex though, right?”

Mickey smiles gently and caresses Ian's left cheek. “Yes Ian. You are more than just sex to me.”

Ian adjusts himself so he's straddling Mickey facing him. He kisses him twice then nods with a soft, happy smile. “Okay.”

Mickey slides down on the bed so they're lying down again. They lay facing each other and he holds Ian close to him in comfort. He doesn’t know where that came from but he is _not_ going anywhere. Ian is a treasure he doesn’t see ever letting go of.

 

✘0✘0✘0

 

Ian yawns and opens his eyes. He frowns when he finds he's alone in bed. He reaches for the glasses on the stand and slides them on. Its late afternoon and he doesn’t know what other plans they have for the day so he just continues to lay there and wait. He's just grabbed his phone when the door opens and a girl walks in, covering her eyes dramatically.

“Are you decent Miles? I need something from my brother’s room.”

Ian grabs the sheet and covers himself up to his chin. Shit.

She groans. “Ugh. If you don’t speak I'm going to look and it won't be my fault.”

Ian still doesn’t say anything. Should he jump out the window? He should jump out the window. Just when he's wondering how he’ll make it home naked in the middle of the day, Mickey's sister finally uncovers her eyes. She narrows her eyes at Ian, takes in his nakedness then places her hands on her waist.

“You're not Miles.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for delay.  
> longer chapter to compensate?

Ian clutches the sheets even tighter, eyes on Mickey's sister. “Umm… hi?”

Mandy narrows her eyes at him then crosses her arms. “I’m confused.” Then she's grinning from ear to ear. “Is Mickey cheating on Miles?” she asks almost giddily.

“Umm…”Ian trails off.

“Oh shit.” She covers her mouth. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Ian shakes his head as he eyes his trouser on the floor. “It’s okay, I know about Miles.”

She claps once then laughs. “Gets even better. Mickey!” she yells.

Mandy walks towards the door and pokes her head outside so she can yell even louder. Ian takes this chance and slides off the bed forgoing his boxers so he can quickly pull on his jeans and t-shirt. A few seconds later Mickey is back in the room. He looks between them.

“Mandy, this is Ian. Ian, this is my sister Mandy. Don’ know what the fuck she's doing in my room though.” He directs at his practically identical sister.

“I forgot what I came here for when I saw a naked Ian _who is not Miles_ in your bed.” She slaps Mickey's shoulder. “You got rid of the asshole and didn’t tell me? I'm hurt.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey replies. “Go get the movie started, we’ll meet you downstairs.”

Ian who has been watching the exchange silently looks at Mickey. “We?”

“Yeah. Wanna stay for a movie?”

Ian is about to be as giddy as Mandy. “You want _me_ to watch a movie with you and your sister?”

First, Mickey didn’t mind that Mandy had found them out and now he wants Ian to watch a movie with them? His heart practically beats out of his chest with happiness. This is as close as they're going to get to a date as long as their relationship is a secret and Ian has never been so happy.

Mickey steps towards Ian and wraps his hands around the other boy’s waist. “Do you want to?”

Ian can only nod wordlessly before giving Mickey the sweetest kiss. The brunet chuckles then grabs Ian's hand to guide him downstairs.

.

 

Ian doesn’t even pay attention to the movie. All he sees is progress. So much progress. He's starting to think broken up or not, Miles is not a factor anymore. He is so happy right now he could care less about the movie. Especially when its clear Mandy likes him more than Miles if her reaction and friendliness is anything to go by. So when she excuses herself to go take a phone call Ian tilts his head and presses his lips to the hinge of Mickey's jaw.

Mickey's throat is right there and Ian can't resist licking and kissing it. He mouths at the warm skin, Mickey's stubble prickling at his lips. He does it slow and unhurried but forceful, his fingers finding their way under Mickey's shirt. The shorter boy chuckles and Ian smiles before straddling him.

Mickey licks his lips, smiles up at Ian while caressing his ass. “Wanna go to a party?”

Ian pecks him on the lips. “Don’ care as long as you’re there.”

Mickey clears his throat. “Miles will also be there.”

“I don’ give a fuck about Miles.” Ian snaps then realizes what he just did. Mickey raises his eyebrows in surprise and Ian quickly buries his head in Mickey's neck. “Sorry.”

“No, no. Tell me exactly how you feel.”

Ian sighs and sits up. He busies himself with the top buttons on Mickey's shirt, avoiding Mickey's eyes. “I know he was here first but I'm kind of over him.”

Mickey nods. He understands. He doesn’t want to tell Ian about Keith incase the plan fails and the redhead gets disappointed. So instead he just nods. “Soon.” He says.

Ian looks into Mickey's eyes. “What’s soon?”

Mickey caresses Ian’s cheek. “Soon it’ll just be me and you.”

“Yeah?” Ian asks hopefully.

“Yeah.”

Ian exhales in relief. “Good.” Right before bending to kiss Mickey.

Mandy walks in and pushes him off Mickey's lap. “Sit your ass down. I refuse to be third wheeled.”

Ian chuckles before grabbing the popcorn from the table. He keeps his feet on Mickey's lap though.

 

                                ✘0✘0✘0

 

Ian ditches his glasses and dresses similar to last time, having loved how Mickey looked at him when he did. Okay so looking at himself in the mirror even he can admit he looks good, looks like one of them.

Hopefully he doesn’t run into Carter. Last thing he needs is that guy’s attention. He wishes he could be driving up to the party with Mickey, but the brunet had said ‘soon’ and Ian believes him.

He's purposely late again, because the drunker his schoolmates are the better. When he walks in, Carter is by the door but he's on a heavy make out session with some guy, thank God. Ian quickly ducks his head regardless and heads towards the kitchen. Heading straight for the keg, he pours himself a plastic cup.

“Hey.” A female voice greets behind him.

“Hello.” Ian replies, smiling back.

The girls squints her eyes at him. “I’ve never seen you before. Do you go to our school?”

Ian is about to reply when a hand falls on his shoulder. “Of course he does. Don’t you Ian Gallagher?”

“Ye…yeah.” He stammers out, turning his head so see who’s holding him. “Do I know you?”

The guy chuckles and steps back. “No. But I sure know you. The name’s Keith.” The guy looks Ian up and down. “You sure don’ look like this every day. This is what he sees isn’t it?” the guys asks tilting his head.

Ian frowns, feeling very confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I'm saying,” Keith takes a sip of his drink. “That I didn’t get why he would pick _you_ of all people but now I do.”

“Who exactly?” Ian enquires.

“Everything okay here?”

Ian has never been so relieved to hear Mickey voice. “No. This guy is…”

Ian has barely finished his sentence before Keith is lying on the floor with Mickey on top of him, his elbow on Keith’s neck. “You hurt him? Huh? Did you hurt Ian?”

Ian realizes he's smiling and snaps out of it because people are beginning to notice the commotion. He bends and grabs Mickey's shoulder. “No, he was just bothering me Mick. It’s fine.”

“Do what you gotta do, but stay the fuck away from Ian, you got that?” he breathes angrily and doesn’t let up till Keith is nodding in understanding. He stands and straightens his jacket before turning to Ian. “Meet me upstairs, second bedroom on the right.”

Ian can only nod ‘yes.’ Mickey's already gone but Ian stays in place to watch Keith for a few moments more. “You okay?” he asks stretching his hand out for the guy to take.

Keith ignores the gesture and stands up on his own. “Don’ act like you didn’t enjoy that.” He glares at Ian. The redhead just shrugs with a smile because what’s the point in denying it? Keith just sneers one more time before walking away.

Ian downs the drink in his hand then heads upstairs. On his way, his finds himself looking for Miles in the room. He stops and stares as Miles tilts Keith’s chin up so he can look at his neck. He's frowning and his expression is one of concern. Mickey must have left a bruise. Keith pushes Miles’ hand away and grabs his beer. The other boy just smiles before sending one of his boys to fetch him another. Ian stands there for a few more seconds watching the body language between the two.

Interesting…. Very interesting.

Ian has barely walked into the second bedroom before he's being grabbed and pinned against the wall. He yelps but soon settles when he sees Mickey smirking at him. The brunet reaches for the lock and twists it before kissing Ian ferociously, his hands already pulling Ian's t-shirt over his head. Mickey lips are right back on him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. It leaves Ian breathless and a little dazed while Mickey looks extremely satisfied with himself.

“Wow.” Ian breathes. Mickey steps back and within seconds he's completely naked. “Wow.” Ian repeats.

Mickey just walks backwards towards the bed and when he reaches it, kneels on it so his ass is facing Ian. “Well? You gon’ fuck me or what?”

Ian shakes his head, collects his jaw off the floor and undresses too before walking towards Mickey. Ian starts by cupping his favorite ass in the world and caressing it. Mickey wiggles impatiently but Ian doesn’t rush. He just starts to caresses Mickey's back and thighs too, making the shorter man groan in frustration.

“Ugh. Ian if you don’ get inside me right now…” Ian chuckles. “Please tell me you came prepared.” Ian laughs loud and childish, then Mickey hears a slick finger probe at his hole. “Such a fucking tease. Mmm…” he moans as Ian's finger pushes past the knuckle.  

“Oh Mickey,” Ian grins as he continues to prep Mickey. “Do you seriously think I don’t go everywhere prepared with a bottle of lube?” he curls his finger, searching for that spot that makes Mickey…

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mickey moans right as his hands give out.

“Do you think I go a day without touching myself?” Ian continues, his breath in Mickey's ear, making the latter shudder. “You think I don’t think about you as I finger myself in the shower?” Mickey keens as Ian continues to relentlessly play with his prostate. “What makes you think, that I wouldn’t bring lube with me, knowing I was gonna have you tonight? Huh?”

“Freak.” Mickey whispers.

“Takes one to know one.”

Ian replies before lining up and pushing inside without preamble.

Mickey can only hold onto the headboard and take what Ian gives so fucking well.

 

                                ✘0✘0✘0

 

Mickey drives Ian home after the party, only realizing after he's kissed Ian goodnight that he didn’t seek Miles out at the party and for the first time ever, neither did Miles. Keith might be making progress after all. That brings him immense joy.

.

That night, his bed feels cold for no good reason. He has to get up and go find and extra blanket, even though he was perfectly fine before Ian and his furnace body pushed their way into Mickey's life unexpectedly. He finds a second blanket and settles in, muttering complaints into his pillow. He can't help the smile that forms on his lips though. He's so gone on Ian that it’s not even funny.

.

Ian has just woken up and is going down the stairs when there's a knock on the door. “I got it!” he yells. He raises surprised eyebrows when he sees Mickey on the other side. He starts grinning. “Good morning.”

Mickey smiles back then gets on his toes to kiss Ian on the lips softly. “I brought you breakfast.”

Ian glances at the white bag on Mickey's hand. “Thank you.”

Mickey smirks, eyes on Ian's crotch. “Wanna come in for a while?”

“It’s _my_ house.” Ian laughs.

Mickey moves forward and discreetly grabs Ian's soft dick. “Maybe I wasn’t talking about the house.”

Fuck. Mickey is going to kill him one of these days.

 

                                ✘0✘0✘0

 

Mickey drops Ian by the school gate after the amazing morning sex and Ian walks in with the biggest smile on his face. Things are going so well, nothing can bring him down today.

“Hey Oscar.”

“Hey Ian.”

The two friends hug and proceed to walk into the school. They find their friends in the busy hallway and start catching up with them. Everything is going great, Ian is laughing with his friends happily until one of them says something that has his happy mood diminishing instantly.

“I know we hate Miles ‘cause he's a bully but they look really good together.”

Ian turns around, a fire building in his chest, already knowing who she's talking about. The jealousy forming inside him right now is so intense he is practically shaking. Mickey and Miles are facing the other way talking to their friends, but as usual Miles has his hand over Mickey's shoulder.

The anger and frustration that takes over Ian is so much, that he doesn’t even realize when he starts moving. All he knows is that he hates Miles and he's completely over him touching and holding Mickey while Ian doesn’t get to.

“Ian! No!”

Oscar is yelling behind him but fuck that. Fuck everything. Miles is no longer holding Mickey, too busy talking while gesturing with his hands. Good.

With every ounce of strength he can master, Ian runs as fast as he can and pushes Miles angrily. No one was expecting it so Miles stumbles forward, and his friends don’t support him in time so he falls flat on his stomach.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” The guy turns around and yells from the ground, his face turning red with anger and his expression murderous. He probably can't believe some nerd just humiliated him infront of the entire school.

That’s when it hits Ian. _Shit_. What the hell has he done? He chances a glance at Mickey and the brunet is staring at him, shocked like every other person in the hallway right now.

Miles starts to get up, eyes narrowed at Ian. The redhead’s heart starts beating hard in fear. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Miles stands up and advances towards Ian. Fuck, he's about to get the pounding of his life.

“You’re fucking dead.” He whispers and Ian can hear the student body collectively hold their breaths.

Ian shuts his eyes and waits for the first punch to come. But instead he hears;

“Move out of the way Mickey!” Miles yells and Ian's eyes fly open. Mickey is standing in front of him protectively, his shoulders squared. “What the fuck are you doing!”

“Not gonna let you touch him.” Mickey replies matter of fact.

Miles steps closer, crosses his arms and tilts his head. “And why is that, Mickey?”

 


	22. Chapter 22

_It’s been 3 weeks since Ian started fucking Mickey. He still can't believe he's actually fucking Mickey Milkovich, the love of his life. He wonders how long it will take for that to sink in. Well, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that it’s happening and no matter what he does, Ian can't let Mickey know that he loves him. That would freak the bad boy out for sure and what they have will most likely end. So no, Ian can't have that._

_Ian can't lose the best sex he's ever had. Granted it’s the only sex he's ever had but still, he's still sure not everyone experiences the kind of pleasure he is. He smirks. Oscar, who’s seated directly opposite him at the loser table, lifts a questioning eyebrow. Ian just shakes his head but for the life of him can't stop smiling._

_Fuck it. He pulls his phone out and texts Mickey; **Bleachers?** Then subtly glances at the popular table to see Mickey read his text and look at him. Ian purposely ignores Miles who’s got a hand on Mickey's shoulder. _

**_In ten._ **

_Is the reply Ian gets. He quickly pushes off the table and pours the remainder of his lunch out. He fucked Mickey last night after sliding into his window like he's been doing lately but he still craves the bad boy. Ian craves Mickey immediately after he's orgasmed. That’s how intense his feelings are._

_._

_For the three weeks they’ve been hooking up, Mickey has only gone down on him once whenever they’ve met under the bleachers. So this is the second time. Ian wants to open his eyes but keeps closing them instead. Shit, he needs to see Mickey. But every time he opens his eyes Mickey's looking up at him in a way that makes Ian shudder and want to come even though they just got here. Something is different._

_Mickey is making eye contact and the brunet entwined their fingers like 2 seconds ago. And he's being so soft and, and not Mickey. And it’s doing things to Ian. Because he may have been a virgin but he knows there's sex and then there's **sex**. _

_He tangles the fingers of his free hand in Mickey's hair and wants to pull him off because he will come for sure and it hasn’t even been a minute before Mickey knelt down. He already has feelings for Mickey. If the bad boy starts acting like this it’s going to drive Ian crazy._

_Mickey notices Ian is a little distracted. Usually Ian is going crazy at his blow jobs with the moaning and the writhing and the cursing that Mickey usually finds amusing coming from Ian's innocent mouth. He slides his mouth off Ian's dick gently before asking in a low, raspy voice;_

_“Are you okay?”_

_Ian lets go of his hair to fix his glasses in that adorable way he does. He nods, before tangling his hand in Mickey's hair again. He swallows. “You’re being weirdly gentle.” He says, his breath stuttering._

_Mickey glances at their entwined hands, then his other hand that’s slowly caressing Ian's thigh.  It occurs to him that typically, they meet in a secluded place, and he fucks into Ian, they get off and go about their day. But now their relationship is evolving and things are getting serious between them._

_And that’s a real fucking problem when there's a boyfriend somewhere probably looking for him._

_“You don’t like it?” he asks._

_Ian quickly shakes his head and swallows again. “N…no. I love it. I mean I like it. Its… is good.”_

_Mickey smirks at the redhead’s nervousness and pulls Ian's cock into his mouth again. He smiles around the long girth when Ian curses and shudders as soon as Mickey deep throats him._

Mickey blinks a few times remembering the first time he realized Ian wasn’t going to be just a fuck. The day he realized Ian was more than the guy he was cheating on Miles with. From that moment he was fucked. From that moment he should have known this day would come, when either of them would out their relationship. Granted he didn’t think Ian would attack Miles, that was definitely a surprise but here they are.

Miles is looking at him. He glances back at Ian who’s also looking at him, and the entire student fucking body is looking at him too. They are the school power couple and everyone wants to know what’s about to happen. Mickey wouldn’t miss this show either if he wasn’t a part of it.

“Mickey I asked you a question, why you protecting some nerd? And don’t you dare bring up the bullying because that’s bullshit.” Miles breathes walking even closer. “He came after me.” He raises his hand to point at Ian but Mickey hits it away. Miles’ mouth flies open in shock. “Mickey, start talking.”

Mickey thumbs his nose. “Yeah, we should talk.”

He then starts walking towards the exit. He stops when he notices Miles isn’t following. His current boyfriend is still staring Ian down and the redhead’s fear is gone, probably because he's seen Mickey will protect him. So he just fixes his glasses and blinks up at Miles.

“Thank your lucky stars ginger.”

“Get off my face.” Ian boldly commands.

Miles chuckles and glances at his friends like; ‘Can you believe this shit?’ Mickey sees him fold his hands into fists and he starts to walk back. “Miles…” he calls dangerously in warning.

Miles turns to him looking completely offended and maybe a little hurt. “You will seriously fight me over this fucking dock?”

“Yes. So please don’t make me.”

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING HIS SIDE MICK?”

“Come with me and I’ll fucking tell you.”

Mickey glances at Ian one more time who’s even puffing up his chest now. Mickey has never tried so hard not to smile. He feels oddly proud too. No one, not even guys bigger and stronger than Miles would dare try what the redhead just did.

Ian and everyone else watches Mickey and Miles walk down the hallway. No one dares say anything until the couple has disappeared outside. Then Oscar is grabbing his hand and pulling him away. Ian is walking backwards, allowing himself to be pulled away as he smirks at Miles’ friends who look confused as fuck.

He hopes Mickey comes clean. Because Ian is done waiting. He didn’t know until he was running into Miles how ready he was for that relationship to end, but he really is. Mickey clearly cares about him. Mickey clearly prefers _him_.  Mickey would clearly rather be with him. So Miles needs to go and Ian is more than glad to have put things in motion.

“Please, please tell me you don’t have a death wish.” Oscar pleads. He is breathing so hard you would think he was the one who was seconds from getting pounded. Ian laughs. “You are fucking crazy.” He removes his glasses and sits on a chair, wiping sweat off his forehead. “Granted this was inevitable but dammit Ian, never scare me like that again!”

Ian just laughs again. He's got happiness and adrenaline coursing through him, he feels amazing.

“Well, you just earned my respect red.” The guy from the party, Keith walks into the class and directs the statement at Ian. “Gotta admit though, you beat me to it.”

Ian and Oscar frown at him as students settle in their seats around them. “Aren’t you a senior?” Oscar asks.

“You know him?” Oscar shrugs. “What did you mean by that?” Ian asks Keith.

“I mean, that I was very close to doing what you just did, only, you know, to Mickey.”

“Oh.” Oscar says putting on his glasses. He looks at Ian who looks back, surprised. “Oh.” He says again then walks towards Keith and takes his hand. Shaking it, he smiles at the taller boy. “Thank you.” Ian looks at his best friend like he's nuts. “Thank you for making sure Miles won’t beat up my best friend for fucking his boyfriend.”

Keith looks at Oscar, amused. “How did I do that?”

“By fucking him. He now has no reason to come after Ian if he's been doing the same thing.”

Ian huffs. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Keith pulls away from the weird handshake and puts his hands in his pockets. “Mickey would never let him.”

Ian grins. “Damn right he wouldn’t.”

Keith just shakes his head as he starts to walk out. “I underestimated you Ian Gallagher. You’re bad ass.”

“Spread the word!”

Ian yells and Oscar starts laughing hysterically behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Mickey smokes three cigarettes looking out the field while Miles waits him out impatiently. Mickey finishes his current cigarette and stares at Miles who crosses his arms and stares back. Mickey takes a deep sigh then goes for another cigarette but Miles knocks it out of his mouth.

"Dammit Mickey! Stop stalling." He demands. "I need to know why you let that kid embarrass me infront of the whole fucking school!"

Mickey scoffs and shakes his head. "Embarassed."

"Yes. Embarassed. I wanted to rearrange his face but you wouldn't let me. Now someone in this stupid place probably thinks they can try that shit." He breathes angrily. "Need you to tell me what the fuck is going on." Miles finally calms down and steps towards Mickey. "You've been acting strange for months now. And I haven't  brought it up because I didn't want the answer. Not really."

Mickey looks at Miles with a frown. "Wha..." 

"Have you been cheating on me? Because lately you just dont seem to care."

Mickey rubs a hand across his face. "Miles I'm sorry." He starts. 

"Me too." Miles replies then drops down to seat on the grass "I did something with someone last night." Mickey blinks down at him, surprised. "And I dont feel bad." Miles continues. "I don't feel bad because I haven't felt like your boyfriend for quite sometime now."

Mickey lights up another cigarette and sits down too before offering one to Miles who takes it. "I _have_ been cheating on you Miles." He exhales. "For months." He admits.

Miles sniffs. He nods his head and looks away. "Why didn't you just break up with me? Why drag me along like that?"

"Because you know how you get Miles. You would've found out who he was, hunted him down, and probably landed him in a fucking hospital." Mickey tells him.

Miles chuckles. "Probably." 

"You've always had anger issues man. Bad."

"I'm fine."

"So you always say." 

"Keith keeps my anger in check." Miles says making Mickey raise his eyebrows at the name drop. "He makes me want to be better." He continues. " _And_ , he likes to cuddle." 

Mickey's laughter catches him by surprise and Miles joins him. "Yeah, I know how important that is to you." Mickey replies sarcastically.

"It's actually really nice. Cuddling. You should try with your boy." Miles advices and Mickey just shakes his head.

The air goes tense when Miles starts talking again. "Things had changed between us and I really tried not to cheat on you but Keith came along and he cares about me and gave me all this attention that I should've be getting from you but wasnt." Miles shrugs. "So after weeks and weeks of saying no I finally said yes last night." He looks at Mickey in the eye. "I don't regret it." 

Mickey nods. "Don't. He'll be good to you." 

Miles frowns at him. "How do you know?"

Mickey scoffs. "He cornered me in the bathroom once and threatened me."

Miles cheeks turn a deep shade of pink and Mickey smiles. 

"Go for it man. Dont let me waste anymore of your time." 

Miles puts out his cigarette and turns to Mickey. "You're not mad?" 

"No. How can I when it's my fault for cheating in the first place?" 

Miles bites his bottom lip and nods. "Right. Right." He sniffs and looks at the school building. "Its that nerd isn't it?" He continues without waiting for an answer. "I've caught him glaring at me multiple times. Didn't think it was because of you though." 

"You don't touch him." 

Miles laughs and stands up. "I don't wanna fight you man. Used to love you, remember?" 

"Thanks." Mickey stands up and dusts himself off. 

"Can I atleast beat up his friend?" 

"Miles..." Mickey warns.

"Fine. Fine. Jesus." Miles lifts his hands in a show of surrender. "So sensitive all of a sudden." He throws his hand over Mickey's shoulder. "I wont touch your precious ginger geek. You can make him your new boyfriend and I'll make Keith mine."

"Good." Mickey chuckles patting Miles in the back. 

Mickey didn't think that's how they talk would go. He honestly thought there would be more blood. But since they both cheated it certainly makes for a peacefully break up. 

"It was good while it lasted, huh?" Miles asks as they go up the steps.

Mickey pushes him away so they're detached. "Yeah, yeah. See you in class." 

 

 ✘0✘0✘0

 

 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Ian asks Oscar where they are watching Miles and Mickey through the window.

There were alot more people watching the proceedings but when Mickey and Miles sat down to talk instead of fight, people dispersed and it was just Ian and Oscar still by window looking on. 

"Yep." Oscar replies. "Miles hand is around Mickey's shoulder and they're walking back in." 

Ian slumps down onto the closest desk chair. "I thought Mickey would confess and then he and I..." he sighs, his mood completely shot to shit.

"Relax Ian. For all you know they could've just broken up."

Ian glares at his best friend. "Yeah. That explains why they're laughing together and holding each other." He retorts. "I wanna go home." He stands and picks up his bag, not in the mood to see Mickey and Miles together. 

He honesty thought his stunt -albeit unplanned- this morning would lead to their breakup. His heart feels heavy and he can feel a head ache coming on.

"Ian." Oscar tries.

"I cant. Not today." 

"I'll send you notes!" Oscar yells but his friend just waves him away unenthusiastically. "Oh, the drama." Oscar takes a seat and pulls out his book. He will call Ian later.

 

 

 ✘0✘0✘0

 

 

                 Mickey can't find Ian anywhere and his calls keep going straight to voice mail. He's been so excited to tell Ian he's single but now he's getting worried. It's not until after lunch he manages to track down Oscar.

"Hey man."

"Hi Mickey." 

"Where's Ian? Can't seem to find him anywhere." 

"Yeah, he left."

"Left?"

"Yeah. Went home." 

Mickey frowns. Ian doesn't skip school. "Why?"

Oscar shrugs and walks away even though he does know why. As long as Mickey knows where Ian is, the two will take it from there. Rumour already has it the two broke up but Oscar figures Ian should probably hear it from Mickey. 

 

.

 

Mickey parks and rushes to the Gallagher door. He knocks and waits for a second before knocking again. He's about to knock for a third time when the door is pulled open. The brunette frowns at the sight infront of him. Ian looks more disheveled than Mickey's ever seen him. He's wearing a black shirt torn at the neck and with holes on the bottom, his hair is a freaking mess and his eyes are so red he looks ill. 

"Ian, are you okay?" 

"What are you doing here?" Ian enquires tiredly, taking Mickey by surprise.

"What do you mean?" 

Ian steps away from the door and walks back into the house. Mickey follows him, closing the door behind them. Ian drops on the sofa and buries himself under a blanket. Mickey's eyes land on the many tissues on the table.

"Ian are you sick? Do you have a cold?" That explains why the redhead skipped school. 

Silence.

He walks toward the chair and kneels so he's facing Ian who's staring at the wall "Are you afraid Miles will come after you? Is that why you left school? Because he won't. I won't let him."

"Great." Ian mumbles.

"Ian, did I do something wrong?" A confused Mickey continues. Mickey touches Ian's forehead to push his hair back and his heart clenches when the younger boy flinches. "Ian, please talk to me." 

"Shouldn't you be with Miles?" Ian finally asks. "Why are you here? He's your boyfriend not me." 

Mickey takes a breath then soldiers on. "I want to take you out on a date."

Ian's red rimmed eyes finally focus on him. "What?" He sits up on the chair because they've never done that before. They couldn't. 

Mickey nods with a smile and takes Ian's hand. "Ian Gallagher, will you go out on a date with me?"

Ian throws his hands around Mickey, practically jumping on him. "Yes! Yes! I will!" He yells having forgotten for the moment that he's mad at Mickey. 

Mickey laughs, his chest lighter. "Okay, okay. Go get dressed. I'll wait here." 

Ian stands up and happily rushes up the stairs. "Five minutes!" He yells from the top making Mickey laugh. 


End file.
